Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Sequel to my previous story. With Riyo's untimely death, the digital world is slowly falling into chaos again. It's up to a new and unruly group of heroes to save the digital world.
1. Characters

Mukuro: Hello, people! Welcome to the sequel of my story, Digimon: Dawn of the Shadow. This will organize the character selection list. SELECTION CLOSED!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk

NOT A CHAPTER!

* * *

Mukuro: As you might have guessed, this's not a chapter. This is the character registration sheet. I have a slot for each attribute, and once someone fills that attribute, that attribute is gone. First come, first serve.

Will: 7MukuroRealm7

Mind: 7MukuroRealm7

Power: 7MukuroRealm7

Water: EveChan170

Fire: beauty in life

Light: 7MukuroRealm7

Darkness: Derailed

Chaos: Elegon715

Nature: Lazy Anonamous

Lightning: Lazy Anonamous

Earth: Elegon715

Wind: FlowLikeWind

Courage: Elegon715

Energy: Elegon715

Metal: RazenX

Ice: Alba-Rubra

Aura: Grey vs Ale

* * *

Okay, here are the character charts:

For characters:

Age (10-15, preferably)

Digimon Partner (Real or your idea)

Hair color, eye color, etc

Type of clothes

Type of person they would like (Rebellious, smart, lazy, courageous, nice, etc)

Few notes about personality

Background information

Other

Digivice color (not red)

Attribute (Important! Attributes above)

For digimon:

Name and description of Rookie level (2 attacks)

N & D of Champion level (2 attacks)

N & D of Ultimate level (3 attacks)

N & D of Mega level (4 attacks)Basic personality, weaknesses, etc

* * *

Mukuro: So, that's it! Please submit characters! Also, for people who have submitted for my other story, your characters can be your previous characters child. Note that story takes place fifteen years after 10 year reunion.


	2. Prologue

Mukuro: Hello, people! This is the prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Prologue: The Resurrection!

* * *

"Bereaved friends and relatives. We are gathered here on this solemn occasion to pay our last respects to Riyo Takenori." The vicar said.

"Mom… what's going on? What happened to dad?" I asked, pulling on my mothers' leg. I was only five years old, so I couldn't understand what was going on.

"It's… nothing, Ryuko." My mom said, smiling sadly.

"Jami, I'm sorry about what happened to Riyo." Uncle Kai said, patting my mom on the arm.

"I know… I just… can't believe he's gone…" Mom said, crying.

* * *

Later, at the burial…

"I can't believe you actually went through with it." A man standing behind a tree said, smirking.

"I couldn't help it. It might hurt them, but for the sake of everyone, Riyo Takenori must disappear." Another man said.

"Well, it's your problem, now." The first man said, leaving.

* * *

Seven Years Later…

"Akira, it's time to go to school!" My mom shouted.

"Okay…" I muttered, running my hand through my chocolate brown, messy hair.

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get it." I said, walking over to the door. When I opened the door, a tall, dark haired man with a scar on his face stood there, sneering.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"You're Ryuko Takenori, right?" The man asked, the sneer still on his face.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Good. I have a favor to ask of you…" The man said, grabbing my arm, still sneering.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to pull my hand away from him.

"Akira, what's going on- What the heck?!" My mom asked, walking up.

"Hello, Jami…" The man growled.

"Let my son go!" My mom shouted.

"Sorry, Jami. But I need his help with something." The man said, pulling me outside.

"Although… I'd be happy to take you, too." The man said, and an enormous monster emerged from a hole portal thing, and grabbed onto my mom.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Alright, Golemon. Let's go." The man said, still sneering.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

"I knew something like this would happen…" My mom muttered.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked.

"You two! Shut up!" The man shouted.

"Master Ruko, the portal is closing…" Golemon said.

"I know! So, let's go!" Ruko shouted, throwing me into the portal, and jumping in himself while Golemon jumped in holding onto my mom.

"Well, you're back, Jami!" The man shouted, smiling.

"This place… isn't this Takato's base?!" Jami shouted.

"Exactly!" The man shouted, his eyeballs rolling wildly. "And now, I'm going to take you into that mountain over there!" He said, pointing to a mountain with a hole in the side right next to the base.

"Let's go, humans." The rock monster said, picking me up, too.

"Let me go!" I shouted, kicking the rock monster.

"No, human." The rock monster said.

"We're here!" The man shouted.

"Th-this place is…" My mom said, looking around.

"That's right! This is where you thought you killed my master! You were wrong!" The man shouted, stepping up to a pit in the center of what looked like a pedestal.

"What are you planning?!" My mom shouted.

"Oh, nothing much, my dear Jami!" The man shouted, grabbing me away from Golemon and dragging me to the pit.

"All the requirements for the resurrection have been fulfilled except for one! I have substantial data, dark matter, everything gathered together, except for the final piece!" He shouted, laughing maniacally.

"The final piece: The blood of the man who sealed him away! Ahahaha!" The man shouted, placing me over the pit, and pricked my finger, a drop of blood falling into the pit.

"You were mistaken if you thought my master was someone who'd fall away and die! But now he's back, and he will stay alive now!" The man shouted, as a beam of black light shot out of the pit, knocking me back.

"Give my master life!" The man shouted, as a dark figure emerged from the pit.

"Now, master, you have finally returned!" The man said, laughing maniacally.

"Electrica Piogga!" A voice shouted, and a blast of water and lightning hit the figure, knocking it back.

"Okay, kid. It's time to go!" A voice said. A metallic eagle with a man and a small monster on top landed on the ground.

"Mom…" I said, looking back.

"We don't have time, Ryuko." The man said, grabbing my arm.

"How do you know my name?!" I shouted.

"Your dad told me." The man said.

"Get on!" The eagle shouted.

"Tch… fine… But I WILL be back to save my mom!" I said, climbing onto the eagle, which transformed into an even larger eagle.

"Leviamon, let's go." The man said, and the bird took off into the sky, blowing a whole in the mountain and flying out.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi, Ryuko." The man said, pulling off his jacket hood, revealing wild green hair hiding green eyes.

* * *

Mukuro: So, here's the prologue!

Ryuko "Akira" Takenori: 5'7", His dads goggles, a perpetual bored expression, he has messy chocolate brown hair and eyes. He has a bad attitude.


	3. Digimon?

Mukuro: And so, chapter one is out, due to much back breaking labor. So, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 1: Digimon?

* * *

"Wait, you… knew my father?" I asked.

"Indeed I did, young Ryuko. I fought by his side before, and I've fought against him, too. He once saved me from the darkness… and I am… was… indebted to him." Hiruko said.

"Well, that's all and good, but what is a digimon, anyway?" I asked.

"What? You don't know what a digimon is?" Hiruko asked, his eyes growing wide. "Now that I think about it, Jami probably wouldn't have told you, would she..." Hiruko said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Never mind… we're here…" Hiruko said, placing his hood over his head and stepping off the landing eagle, which then shifted into a man.

"Um, this may sound like a strange question, but where are we?" I asked.

"Where are you in general, or where are you in this world?" Hiruko asked.

"Both…" I said, looking around.

"Well, right now we're in the middle of a grassy field in front of a mountain top." Hiruko said. "Our base is right there." He then pointed towards the base of the mountain, about half a mile away.

"Okay, so why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"We can't risk being caught." Hiruko said. "That shack over there is a sign of our stopping point. Now, we'll have to rely on a colleagues assistance for this.

"A colleague? Who?" I asked, following him into the hut.

"Nobody special. Just me." A voice said, and a blonde haired girl stepped out into the light of the dreary bulb. "Ciao, signor Ryuko. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said, smiling.

"Okay, Sophi-" Hiruko started, and was knocked in the face by a fist.

"My name is Eve, Hiruko." Eve said, still smiling.

_This girl's scary…_ I thought.

"Okay, Eve, do you think you can get us to the base undetected?" Hiruko asked, rubbing his nose.

"Certamente, Hiruko." Eve said, as a blue swallow landed on her shoulder. "But first, let us go outside so we can observe my power at full force."

"Okay, why not…" I said, walking out with Hiruko behind me.

"Okay, Piomon. Do your stuff." Eve said, smiling.

"Piogga Velo!" The swallow said, flying into the air, and suddenly a downpour struck down on us so hard we could barely see.

"Okay, Ryuko, hold onto my hand. Eve said, grabbing onto my hand and walking forward.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we've got a few miles to walk, so we better start now." Eve said.

"Half a mile?! Oh, my aching legs…" I muttered.

"Yeah, and this rain isn't doing anything to help." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Tch… Men…" Eve muttered.

After several long hours of walking in constant rain, we finally reached: the side of a mountain.

"_This_ is your base?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" They both answered.

"Oh, nothing… I just pictured it to be more… flashy." I said.

"It's a base, Ryuko. Not a hotel." Eve said.

"Yeah, about that Ryuko… could you not call me that?" I asked.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Well, the only people who call me that are my teachers and other adults. Everyone else just calls me Akira." I said.

"But, I'm an adult, so I get to call you Ryuko, right?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but you have the emotional maturity of a child, so no." I said.

"This is pointless. Let's go inside." Eve said, walking into the side of the wall.

"What the hell?! She just vanished!" I shouted.

"Haven't you ever seen a hologram before?" Hiruko asked, walking in.

"Uh, no! I'm a perfectly normal human, not some freak!" I said.

"Regardless of what you are, you need to come in here or you might be spotted." Hiruko said, and an arm stuck out of the side of the wall, dragging me in.

* * *

"Whoa, what is this?" I asked, looking around at all the machinery that made up this underground base.

"This is our underground base. Just the five of us, Eve, Leviamon, Piomon, Yukamon, and myself." Hiruko said, smiling.

"So, an underage girl is living with an older man? Something doesn't sit right with that." I said, staring at them.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Eve shouted, blushing.

"Geez, sorry…" I muttered.

"Hey, Ryuko." Hiruko said, grabbing my shoulder. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

"Wow, so that's what a digimon is." I said, taking a sip from my tea cup.

"Are you surprised?" Hiruko asked, setting his cup down, and looking at me.

"Actually, it's not that surprising, that there would be a world made of data in our computers. In fact, there used to be an anime or something about it, right? My mom would never let me watch it, though."

_So, it's as I thought… After what happened to Riyo, Jami probably hates digimon... _Hiruko thought.

"Ryuko, do you live with only your mom?" Hiruko asked.

"Yeah, it's just me and her. How'd you know that?" I asked.

"A lucky guess." Hiruko said. "And your father?"

"He died when I was five." I said.

"I see…" Hiruko said.

"Sophia, can I get a refill?" I asked, holding out my tea cup. The result was tea splashed in my face.

"Agh! My eyes!" I shouted, running around screaming.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. I had my doubts at first, but the only person that can be that relaxed in a life or death situation like this would have to be either that jerk or his son." Hiruko said, smiling.

"I just hope your right." Eve said.

"Wait, I have a question." I said, wiping tea out of my eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Hiruko asked.

"According to you, this base of yours was used while you were being controlled by that Mephistomon guy, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So, wouldn't it stand to reason that he would know about it?" I asked.

"Uh… what?" Hiruko asked.

Suddenly, Leviamon came running into the room.

"Master Hiruko! An army of digimon is approaching the north wall!" Leviamon shouted.

"See? I was right!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you were…" Hiruko said, standing up. "Now… I need to hold them off while you guys escape."

"Not a chance, Hiruko!" Yukamon said, jumping on top of Hiruko's head. "We'll do this together."

"Same goes for me. It would look pretty cowardly if I just left my master to die while I saved my own skin, right?" Leviamon asked, smiling.

"Hmph." Hiruko muttered, smiling.

"That goes for me, too!" Eve said.

"No." Hiruko said, shaking his head.

"What!? Why?!" Eve shouted.

"You need to look after Ryuko here." Hiruko said, gesturing towards me.

"What!? I don't need a baby sitter!" I shouted.

"You have a destiny, and I'm here to see you fulfill it." Hiruko said, staring me in the eyes, before turning around and running out the door.

"Wait, Hiruko!" Eve shouted, running after him.

"Eve, wait a second." I said, grabbing her arm.

"What?! We have to help him!" Eve shouted, pulling her arm away.

"We need to run, now!" I said, grabbing her arm and out what I assumed was the back entrance.

"Wait, why are we running?!" Eve shouted.

"Because Hiruko told us to, that's why." I said.

"So? Since when did you trust Hiruko enough to do whatever he says?" Eve asked.

"Actually, I didn't for a while." I said, stopping.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Piomon asked.

"Those words he said: 'You have a destiny, and I'm here to see you fulfill it.' Those words were what convinced me to do what he said.

"Huh? Why?" Eve asked.

"I've only heard those words once before." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Really? When?" Eve asked.

"Seven years ago. On the day my father died." I said. "Those were the last words he ever said to me."

Flashback

"_Hey, dad, where are you going?" I asked, running up to him._

"_Oh, I have to go out for a little bit. I have an errand to run." He said, smiling._

"_An errand?" I asked._

"_That's right." He said, smiling._

"_You have a destiny, and I'm here to see you fulfill it." He said, running his hand through my hair, smiling, and he turned and walked out the door._

Flashback End

"It wasn't just a coincidence. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew that I knew exactly what he meant." I said, gritting my teeth. "We need to go."

* * *

"So, it seems Hiruko's in a bit of a jam." A man said, smiling.

"There's nothing funny about it. We need to go save him." Another man said, standing up from the chair he was seated on.

"We? That kid's your problem, not ours." Another person said.

"Maybe, but we still need to save Hiruko either way." The first man said.

* * *

"We've been walking for quite a while… Can you think of anywhere we could go to?" I asked.

"Hm… I know of one forest we could go to. I don't think anyone knows about it." Eve said.

"Well, let's get going." I said. "Use Piomon to create a barrier of rain around us."

"You're not the boss of me." Eve said.

"Piogga Velo!" Piomon said, flying into the air creating a rainstorm.

"This rain… At this time of year…" A figure said, holding out a hand. "Someone is approaching the forest."

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? The line "You have a destiny, and I'm here to see you fulfill it is now my favorite sentence. My friend said it was in some TV show, but I don't know which one. If anyone knows where this line came from, please tell me.


	4. Looking Through the Eyes of the Mind

Mukuro: Here's chapter two! How will Akira and Eve fare?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 2: Looking Through the Eyes of the Mind

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Eve shouted, standing in front of the forest.

"Well, where is here?" I asked.

"The forgotten forest. Hiruko took me here once." Eve said.

"Let's go, Eve." Piomon said, flying into the air.

"Right behind you, partner." Eve said. She then turned to me. "Are you coming, Akira?"

"Sure…" I muttered.

"We've been walking a while. Where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"As far away from that battle as possible." Eve said.

"Trap Scissors!" A Kuwagamon shouted, and entrapped Eve inside its pinsirs, flying forward.

"Eve!" I shouted.

"Eve!" Piomon shouted. We chased after her, but nothing could catch up to Kuwagamon.

"Let me go!" Eve shouted, slamming her fist against Kuwagamon over and over.

"Give it up, human!" Kuwagamon shouted.

"The sounds of a flying digimon… The sounds of a struggling human… For the first time in a long time anarchy as entered this forest…" A voice said.

"So, stop now… oh sorrowful being that you are!" The voice continued, and the man that Kuwagamon was quickly approaching lifted a staff, slamming it down on Kuwagamons' head, causing it to release Eve in front of the man.

"Falcmon…?" The man said.

"Vital Wave!" The bird digimon next to him said, shooting a wave of energy over the bushes near Kuwagamon, which came alive and wrapped themselves around Kuwagamon.

"Now then… we'd best go while we have the chance." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Okay, let's go." Eve said, taking his hand, and he led her to a cave that looked like a makeshift house.

"Well, it's not much to look at, but to me appearances don't matter."

"What do you mean by that?" Eve asked.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been unable to see a thing." The man said, smiling sadly.

"Oh my god…" Eve said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Miss, the exit to this god forsaken forest is that way. I would suggest that you leave now, or else get yourself into a situation like that again." The man said.

"I can't! I have to find my friends!" Eve said.

"Your friends? Are they lost here, too?" The man asked.

"Yes! My friend Akira and my partner Piomon."

"I see…"

"Wait, would they be the human and digimon I saw in the forest?" Falcmon asked.

"You've seen them?" Eve asked.

"Yes. A kid and a swallow digimon?" Falcmon asked.

"Yes! That's them!" Eve said.

"Good, Falcmon. Lead me to them." The man said.

"Okay, let's go." Eve said, standing up.

"Not you. You're staying here." The man said, smiling.

"What? Why?! I'm a digidestined just like you! I have a blue digivice, see?!" Eve said, holding it up.

"See?"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Listen… This forest is no place for a little girl." The man said. "You just leave now, and I'll bring them out."

"But, you can help me, right?!" Eve asked.

"No, I work with just Falcmon. We do not ask for nor want any help. We stand alone."

"Hmph…" Eve muttered.

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Hiruko asked the masked man in front of him.

"It's too soon for you to die. Your power is still needed." The masked man said.

"What do you mean?" Hiruko asked.

"Let me explain everything to you." The man said, removing his mask.

"Impressive." Hiruko said, smirking. _Indeed, you are most cruel._

* * *

"Footsteps… Someone is approaching…" The man said.

"Show yourself!" The man said, wheeling around, holding his staff in front of him.

"W-wait, it's me!" Eve said.

"You again…" The man said, hoisting up his staff on his shoulder.

"Please… Let me come with you!" Eve said, bowing.

"Fine… But be quiet." The man said.

"Okay, but just one question."

"What?" The man asked.

"What's your name?" Eve asked.

"Shimura. Ayumu Shimura." Ayumu said, smiling.

"Mine's Eve." Eve said, smiling.

"Well, we must be going." Ayumu said, climbing up on top of a tree branch, jumping onto the next one, then the next one, as Eve struggled to keep up.

"Hey, Ayumu, could you wait up?" Eve shouted.

"You see? You're shouldn't be here." Ayumu said over his shoulder, jumping off the tree branch and landing on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Only someone like me, who is in tune to nature is welcome in this forest. Someone like you, who lives in an industrial world like the human world, can never truly embrace what nature has to offer."

"I don't really understand what you mean." Eve said.

"It's alright, you don't have too. We're here." Ayumu said.

"But they're nowhere near here." Eve said.

"No, this is where we will sleep for tonight." Ayumu said.

"What? Why?" Eve asked.

"The lack of presence in front of me tells me we've reached a large clearing. The lack of heat tells me this place is well shaded, and that it is getting dark. This seems like as good a place as any to sleep for the night, so we might as well."

"Okay… But what about sleeping gear?" Eve asked.

"Just sleep on the ground. That's what I do." Ayumu said, laying back on the hard ground.

"Yeah, I'm a little more fragile than you, so I don't think that will work for me." Eve said.

"Fine…" Ayumu said, standing up. "Falcmon, come here."

"Yes?"

"Make a suitable bed for Eve here." Ayumu said.

"Vine Wave." Falcmon said, and shot forth a length of vines to make a bed. It wasn't a feather mattress, but it was better than the ground.

"That was a smart idea, Ayumu. It's getting dark." Eve said.

"Really?" Ayumu asked.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, it's fine." Ayumu then looked up at the sky.

"What are they like?" Ayumu asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The stars… What are they like?" Ayumu asked.

"Well… I can't really describe them. Tiny pinpricks of light as far as the eye can see… But it's really something you need to see for yourself." Eve said.

"Interesting…" Ayumu said.

"If you don't mind me asking… What's it like to be blind?" Eve asked.

"Well… For you, it would be like living in a world of darkness. You can't see anything…"

"It must be tough."

"No… I don't suffer… I just… imagine all that I can't see." Ayumu said, smiling.

"So, you imagine what the stars look like based on how they've been described to you?" Eve asked.

"Yes… I look through my mind eye at everything… I try to imagine what it must be like, to see…"

"Wow… I don't think I could even last a day with no sight, but you've been blind all your life." Eve said.

"Well, it wasn't all like that…"

* * *

Flashback

"I'm sorry…" A man said, standing in front of a door, a bundle in his hands. "Your life is all one piece of the puzzle of truth." He then set the bundle down on the front door and walked away.

"Well, what's this?" Lucemon asked, opening the door and looking at the bundle on his doorstep. "I see…" Lucemon said, lifting a child out of the bundle and hugging it to his chest.

"Lucemon…" A small kid said, walking up to the winged digimon.

"What is it, Ayumu?" Lucemon asked.

"What's it like to see? I can't see, and it's incredibly hard to get around…" Ayumu said.

"What's it like to see… Well, I don't think I can answer that. But you see, Ayumu, it doesn't matter what you see through your eyes, but what you see through the eyes of god.

"God?"

"Yes. If you look through the eyes of heaven, which looks down on everything, the small things we do in life and the small flaws in us become meaningless. It's not who you are, but what you do that defines you. An old friend of mine once told me that." Lucemon said, smiling.

"Wow!" Ayumu said, smiling.

"But, until you get back on your feet, I'll have my friend Falcmon assist you." Lucemon said, smiling.

Flashback End

* * *

"I hate the jungle." I muttered.

"Why do you hate the jungle?" Piomon asked.

"Because of all the bushes and shrubs and everything. I can't see a foot in front of me." I said.

"Hello, kid." A voice said.

* * *

Mukuro; So, how was it? I just freehanded with Ayumu's past, so tell me what you think of it.


	5. Playing with Fire

Mukuro: First off, I'd like to apologize for anything that might offend certain people in this chapter. Trust me, you'll know who you are when you read it. It is not meant to imply anything, and I agree with Eve's point of view. Well, let's get on with this…

(Warning! This chapter might be rated "T")

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 3: Playing With Fire

* * *

"Well, Rukar, it seems like you've let the boy get away." Mephistomon said.

"I'm sorry master." Rukar said, bowing. "But I've been able to trace down their location to a forest."

"Interesting… But, you've let the boy escape not once, but twice. You also allowed Hiruko and those other two to get away. I don't think I want you to fail me again. I think it's time to send our other agent."

"Is that wise, sir? She is one of **them**." Rukar said.

"She can't fail as badly as you did, Rukar. But, if she does fail, than I shall allow you to try again."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, does that mean it's my turn?" Another voice asked.

"That's right. I hope you won't fail, either."

"Don't worry. I'm not like Rukar here." The figure said, smiling.

* * *

"I'll repeat it again. I hate the forest." I said, brushing leaves out of my hair.

"Shouldn't we be searching for Eve?" Piomon asked.

"Yeah, I know…" I said.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it getting hotter?" I asked.

* * *

Eve was shaken out of a perfectly good sleep by falling out of her makeshift bed.

"Ow… What the heck?" Eve asked, rubbing her head.

"Eve, we need to go." Ayumu said.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Can't you smell the smoke? Or feel the heat in the air?" Ayumu asked.

"I can't do any of that…" Eve said.

"Well, what about hearing the screams of the trees?!" Ayumu shouted.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"This forest is burning to the ground!" Ayumu shouted.

* * *

"So, where is this Ryuko guy?" A girl asked, looking around from the Devidramon she was standing on.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

"Hey, Kuwa-chan, is this the guy that you saw?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's him." A Kuwagamon said.

"Lucky!" The girl said, smiling, and she jumped to the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Lulu. You're Ryuko, right?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well, Ryuko, you're pretty good looking for a little kid. But first, you need to come with me. Mephistomon wants to talk to you.

"Why are you burning the forest down?" Piomon asked.

"Quiet, bird. I'm talking to Ryuko here." Lulu said, smiling.

"Please don't call me Ryuko." I said.

"Well, what should I call you?" Lulu asked.

"Akira."

"Well, Akiiiiira, come on. We need to go see Mephistomon." Lulu said, poking me in the chest.

"No, I'm not going." I said.

"Oh? Why not?" Lulu asked.

"Because you're one of the bad guys!" I said.

"I'm not a bad guy! I'm just doing what I want to do!" Lulu said.

"What's going on here?!" Ayumu shouted.

"Akira, what's going on?!" Eve shouted.

"Just mind your own business, ugly girl." Lulu said.

"What?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Lulu asked.

"Why the heck did you call me ugly?!" Eve shouted.

"Well," Lulu said, walking up to Eve, "if not for your hair, you could easily be thought of as a guy! You have no chest at all!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Eve shouted.

"A large chest is a key trait for any attractive girl! That and your personality, you'll never find a guy!" Lulu shouted.

"That's the logic of a moron! It doesn't matter what someone looks like, it's what's inside that matters!" Eve shouted.

"That's the logic of an unattractive person to make themselves feel better! If a person is pretty enough, it doesn't matter what's inside!" Lulu shouted.

"Excuse, me, but what exactly is going on?" Ayumu asked.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted at the same time.

"Okay…" Ayumu said, walking backwards.

"Fine. It's obvious that we won't solve this by arguing." Lulu said. "Akiiiira, which do you think is better, a pretty girl with a large chest, or a girl with a good personality and small figure?"

"I-I think I'm going to stay out of this argument…" I said.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily." Eve said, glaring.

"W-why don't you settle this with a battle?" I suggested.

"That sounds good." Lulu said. "After all, that's the only thing she could possibly win at."

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"Let's go." Lulu said.

"Come on, Piomon!" Eve said.

"Yes, Eve." Piomon said.

"I think… Dracomon can handle this!" Lulu said, smiling.

"A dragon digimon?" I asked.

"Exactly! And, he's very useful in battlefield of fire!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon shouted, firing a blast of blue flames at Piomon.

"Piomon, dodge it!" Eve shouted, and Piomon flew into the air, avoiding the fire.

"Can your friend really stay up there with all the smoke from the flames?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Pioga de Sondra!" Piomon shouted, diving down in a drill motion, covered in water. Unfortunately, the heat from the fire was causing the water to evaporate rapidly.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon shouted, jumping into the air to avoid Piomon, then smashing his tail down on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Piomon!" Eve shouted.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon said, firing more blue flames, which hit Piomon straight on, singing his feathers.

"Piomon, fly into the air!" Eve shouted.

"Piogga de Velo!" Piomon said, creating a massive rainstorm from under his body, putting out the forest fire.

"What's with this rain?! I can't see a thing!" Lulu said, shielding her eyes.

"Now, Piomon!" Eve shouted.

"Piogga de Sondra!" Piomon said, driving down into the rain, creating a drill of water. He struck Dracomon head on, knocking him backwards.

"Dracomon!" Lulu said, picking up the dragon digimon.

"There, I win!" Eve said.

"Darn it! You got my dress wet!" Lulu shouted, staring down at her soaked dress.

"Come on, Devidramon, we're going!" She said, climbing on the back of the Devidramon. That was when I noticed something.

"Hey, isn't that a digivice?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lulu said.

"Why are you fighting us if you have a digivice?! Shouldn't you be on our side?" I shouted.

"Catch up to me, and maybe I'll tell you." Lulu said, smiling. "But don't bring the ugly girl. Just the two of us will be good enough." She said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

Devidramon then flew up into the air, followed by Kuwagamon.

"I'm not ugly!" Eve shouted.

* * *

"Mistress Haruna?" Dracomon said. "Aren't you angry about losing to that girl?"

"Hmph. As if I'd be angry about something as insignificant as that. I'm not mad. I'm just... a teensy bit… annoyed…" Lulu said, scowling.

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

"Darn it! I'm not going to let her get one up on me like that!" Eve shouted.

"What is she talking about?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, you probably wouldn't know, living in the digital world your whole life. And being well… you know…"

"Blind?"

"Yeah."

"Next time I see her, she'll get a punch in the face!" Eve shouted.

* * *

Mukuro: So, that was it… Please don't hit me… Just a note, but whenever I find a place that would be good to write a character in, then I'll do it. It's not in any set order or anything.


	6. Strength

Mukuro: Sorry this is so late. I'm currently suffering from writers block. I have two ways I can take this story, and I'm undecided on which one to choose.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 4: Strength

* * *

"Ah! This place is so boring!" Lulu shouted, sitting down on the bed in her hotel room.

"This place is so boring! If it's the digital world, why isn't there a TV? They don't even have room sevice! I'M SO BOREEEED!" She shouted, falling back on the bed.

"Mistress Haruna, why don't you go outside for a little bit?" Dracomon said.

"Because! All the people here are digimon! There's nothing fun about that!" Lulu exclaimed, sitting up.

"What? But there are humans here…" Dracomon said.

"Really? Where?" Lulu asked, walking over to the window that had been carved into the clay wall.

"Right over there." Dracomon said, pointing a clawed finger at the black clothed figure walking out on the street below.

_What?! What is that man doing here?!_ Lulu thought, shaking a little, before smiling.

"Dracomon, we're going out!" Lulu said, raising her arm in the air.

"Yes, Mistress Haruna." Dracomon said.

* * *

"What? What do you mean you're not coming with us?" I asked.

"I don't belong there anymore. This forest… It's my home. This where I belong, and out there…" Ayumu said, gesturing towards the exit "…is where you belong."

"There's nothing we can say to make you change your mind?" Eve asked.

"I'm sorry… but I can't come with you…" Ayumu said.

"I see…" Eve said, looking down.

"You need to find that girl, you two. You need to find out what you wanted to know about her." He said, smiling.

"Yeah." I said.

"Goodbye, Ryuko." Ayumu said, smiling.

"See ya, Ayumu." I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. He then turned to Eve.

"Goodbye, Eve."

"Arrivederci, Ayumu." Eve said, smiling.

* * *

"Ayumu, why didn't you go with them?" Falcmon asked, following Ayumu into the forest.

"Because. In the forest, they see me as me. But out there, with other digimon, I wouldn't be anything to them. Not one of their allies, not one of their friends, not anything." He said, turning away from Falcmon.

"Hm, that's quite a persecution complex you've got there, boy." A voice said, an obvious smirk to it.

"What? Who are you?!" Ayumu asked.

"Must be strange, huh?" The man said, jumping down from the tree branch he was standing on. "For the last 10 years no one has entered your forest, and you get four people, _humans_ nonetheless, in two days. The thought of that seems strange, huh?" The man said. Now there was clearly a mocking tone in his voice, and if Ayumu could see his face, it had a large smirk across it.

"Who are you?" Ayumu asked.

"I? I am myself. Nothing more, and nothing less." The man said. Even if Ayumu could have seen him, he wasn't much to look at. He had a black robe that covered his entire body, and he had long, black hair combed across most of his face.

"What…?" Ayumu asked.

"Ryuko Takenori. Tell we the whereabouts of this individual." The man asked.

"I… I don't know such a person…" Ayumu asked.

"That's a lie. I know he came to see you, now tell me where I can find him."

"Sorry, but I won't betray my friends." Ayumu said, gripping his walking stick.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to get you to comply by force." The man said, smiling.

"Falcmon, let's go!" Ayumu shouted.

"Yes!" Falcmon said, diving down towards the man. Right before he hit the man, a field of electricity came between the two, knocking Falcmon down to the ground.

_What was that? My senses are telling me this guys human, but that definitely wasn't something a human could do!_ Ayumu thought.

"What the heck? Is this the extent of your powers? How pathetic!" The man said, smiling.

"Darn it!" Ayumu said, lunging at the man. Unfortunately, before Ayumu's staff hit him, a field of electricity knocked him backwards.

"You might have speed, but you need to brush up on the basics, kiddo. You have no defense whatsoever. That's why you're susceptible to a counter attack." The man then held up his hand, which began sparking with yellow lightning.

"And, since you're only human, you have no stamina." He then placed the palm of his hand against Ayumu's chest. The result was a blast of electricity surrounding his body, cutting him up with innumerable scratches.

"Vine Wave!" Falcmon shouted, and a mass of plants shot out from the bushes, wrapping up the man.

"Not bad, birdy. But still… Not good enough!" He shouted, and lightning shot out around his body, cutting through his bindings. He then shot out his arm, grabbing onto Falcmon.

"Big mistake, bird. I could delete you now." He then held up his other hand, and a mass of lightning emerged from it. He then brought the lightning closer and closer to Falcmon.

"No!" Ayumu said, bringing his staff down on the back of the man's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Boy, that thing hurts!" The man said, standing up. He then rubbed his head and looked over at Ayumu, who had collapsed to the ground from the pain of his wounds.

"Not bad, boy. But you really shouldn't be moving around right now."

"Darn it…" Ayumu said, slamming his fist on the ground.

"Now then, boy. Where might I find Ryuko Takenori?" The man asked.

"I'm not… going to tell you… anything…" Ayumu muttered.

"Interesting…" The man said, holding up his hand, which then began sparking with lightning. "I could shove this through your heart, killing you. It would be simple, quick, and painless. Are you afraid to die, boy?"

"I have no regrets." Ayumu said, staring at the man.

"You know, I hate your eyes." The man said, standing up. "Since you won't talk, I'll simply find that boy myself. Meanwhile, you should tend to your wounds, along with that birds'."

"Darn… it…" Ayumu said, losing consciousness.

* * *

"I hate the jungle…" The man muttered, brushing several branches out of his way.

"Hey, it is you!" A Patamon said, flying down next to the man.

"…What do you want?" The man asked.

"I came to see how you're doing. You've been gone for a while, now." Patamon said.

"Really…" The man said.

"So, that's Ayumu Shimura?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah."

"You were pretty rough on him."

"If he's going to grow, he needs to be beaten down."

"Considering what you took from that boy, I'm surprised you can still act like you have his best interests at heart."

"…Shut up." The man said.

* * *

"I knew it! It was you!" Lulu exclaimed.

"You…"

"Didn't think you'd see me again, did you Hiruko Mitsubayashi?" Lulu asked, smirking.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? I hope that was a good chapter, but I'm not really sure.

Akira: It sucked.

Mukuro: Shut up!


	7. Pursuit

Mukuro: So, what's going to happen now? I can't even explain it! You'll have to read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 5: Pursuit

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Of course you didn't, Hiruko. Although it has been a while." Lulu said, smiling.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Hiruko asked.

"What? No 'Haruna, I can't believe it's really you! It's been so long!' And then, you would embrace me! And then…"

_Same old Haruna…_ Hiruko thought, staring at Lulu blabbing on and on.

"Haruna, what are you doing here?" Hiruko asked again.

"Oh, I'm just killing time…" Lulu said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Hiruko asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for that boy Ryuko to show up." She said, smiling.

"You've met him before?" Hiruko asked.

"Yep! He's quite handsome, too. I'm guessing he takes after his father in that aspect, seeing as how I've met his mother already." Lulu said, smirking.

_Talk about cruel…_ Hiruko thought.

"Oh, Hiruko, I almost forgot." Lulu said, gesturing at his shoulder. "Where's Yuka-chan?"

"Well…" Hiruko said, glancing down at his right arm. "Yukamon is…"

* * *

"So, you're sure this is where Lulu is?" I asked.

"DEFINITELY!" Eve shouted.

"Okay, how?"

"WOMEN'S INTUITION!" Eve shouted.

"Okay, sure…" I muttered.

"NOW WHERE ARE YOU LULU?! I'LL FIND YOU EVEN IF IT TAKES ME TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Eve shouted, laughing up to heaven.

"Hello, Digi-mental hospital? I have a patient for you." I said, picking up my cell phone. "Description? Let's see… human… female… twelve years old… blonde hair… blue eyes… she's wearing a black dress…"

"AKIRA! THIS WAY!" Eve sad, running off in a random direction.

"Yeah, I'll have to call you back." I said, closing my phone.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted, running after her.

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE!" Eve shouted, jumping in front of Eve and Hiruko.

"Oh, darn it! Why did you have to show up now?" Lulu pouted.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU WITCH!" Eve shouted.

"Um, Eve?" I asked.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Eve shouted.

"N-never mind…" I said.

"Why are you always getting in my way?" Lulu asked.

"Mistress Haruna?" Dracomon asked.

"WHAT?!" Lulu shouted.

"N-never mind…" Dracomon said.

"Ready, witch?" Eve asked.

"Anytime, Eve-chan." Lulu said, smirking.

"Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon!" Dracomon shouted, growing into a large green dragon.

"Piomon digivolve to Piogomon!" Piomon shouted, growing larger and he was covered in blue armor.

"Hey, Hiruko! We've got to do something!" I shouted.

"Really? Like what?" Hiruko asked.

"I need to stop them, now!" I shouted, running between the two of them.

"Akira! Get out of the way!" Eve shouted.

"Are you kidding me?! You shouldn't go around fighting people for calling you names!" I shouted.

"Ak-i-ra! Move! We need to settle things!" Lulu shouted.

"And you, even if you're a bad guy, you should know better than to start a fight in the middle of a crowd of people!" I shouted.

"…You make a good point." Eve said, looking down dejectedly.

"So, what? We just leave and don't do anything?" Lulu asked, walking over to us.

"Look, the forest was one thing, but this place has tons of digimon in it! If you want to settle your differences, pick a place with less people!" I said, likely bonking the two of them on the head.

"Okay, where would that be?" Lulu asked.

"Hm… How about those ruins just outside the city?" Hiruko asked.

"Perfect!" Lulu said, smiling. "I can get there soon enough!"

"Wait, I don't know where those ruins are!" Eve said.

"Oh, get on. Coredramon can carry us both there! It'll only take a few minutes." Lulu said, smiling.

"Okay!" Eve said, climbing on.

"Hey, Akira! We'll meet up at the ruins! Oh, and don't worry! We won't start the fight until the two of you get there!" Eve shouted, as Coredramon flew into the air.

"It really is hard to believe that the two of them were about to kill each other a few moments ago." I said.

"Ryuko, that remark proves that neither of us will probably ever figure out how the feminine mind works." Hiruko said, laughing bitterly.

* * *

"Hey, Hiruko, I forgot to ask you something." I said.

"Oh, really? What?" Hiruko asked, climbing up on top of a large rock to get a good view of where the ruins might be.

"How did you get out of that situation, anyway?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiruko asked.

"Well, there was an army of digimon coming after you! How the heck did you get out of that?"

"Well…" Hiruko said, climbing down from the rock. "We need to go that way." He then turned left and started walking.

"Hey, don't ignore me! How did you get away? And more importantly, what happened to Yukamon and Leviamon?" I asked.

"Ryuko…" Hiruko said, rubbing his right arm, "there are some things you just never know about."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Hiruko said, sticking his bandaged right arm into his pocket. "We need to get there soon, or they may start the fight without us!"

"Don't change the subject!" I shouted.

"Be quiet." Hiruko said, glaring at me. "It's not something you need to know about."

_There's… something creepy about Hiruko right now… I just can't place it…_ Were the thoughts running through my head as I looked into his intimidating glare.

"Sorry for being so angry at you like that." Hiruko said, his expression softening. "But this really isn't something you should think about with all the stress you're under."

"…Okay. But you _will_ tell me about this." I said.

"When you're ready. But you are not yet ready to know." Hiruko said.

"When will I be ready?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like we're here!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"What took you guys so long?" Eve asked.

"Is it just me, or do most guys usually show up late for stuff?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, we can't fly. That might have something to do with it." I said.

"Well, now that you guys finally showed up, we can get this over with." Eve said.

"It's not my fault you ditched us." I said.

"So, are we just going to fight here?" Eve asked.

"No, you might destroy the ruins." Hiruko said.

"Whaaat?! Then why did you tell us to come here?" Lulu asked.

"Because. There's a place that will be excellent for a battle between the two of you in the ruins." Hiruko said, walking under the stone arches that made up the entrance into the ruins.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eve asked.

"Can we get there soon? My clothes are getting dirty!" Lulu exclaimed.

"It's only a dress. Besides, being covered in dirt is a good look for you." Eve said.

"What?" Lulu asked, glaring at Eve.

"What?" Eve said glaring back.

"You wanna go?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Any time." Eve said, smiling back.

"Not in the hallway, please." Hiruko said, lighting another candle on the wall.

"Why is it then whenever the two of you are together it always turns out like this?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to just have them let off some steam." Hiruko said. smiling.

"What do you mean by letting off steam?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to have a good, solid team then you have to let your members solve their internal problems in one on one fights."

"Yeah, we aren't a team." I said.

"Hm, I see. But don't you like being with your friends?" Hiruko asked.

"Not really. I prefer to be by myself most of the time." I said.

"Heh. You're really nothing like your father, are you?" Hiruko said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah, Hiruki, I forgot to ask you this before, but… How did you… know my father?"

"It was a long time ago…" Hiruko said, looking up. "The digital world was under siege by a evil dictator named Mukuramon. He was evil… he was cruel… Then, your father, your mother, and several others came to this world on accident… They met up with several other people until they had a large group. They went to put a stop to Mukuramon's reign of terror. And… they succeeded. In the process, I was freed from the evil that had bound me, but it wasn't over yet."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Lulu asked.

"Ryuko, back at the base I never explained the full story to you. I'll tell you later… After this situation is resolved." Hiruko whispered into my ear.

"Well? Are we there yet?" Eve asked.

"Actually, yes." Hiruko said, gesturing towards the wall we had arrived at.

"Back when I was a kid, I came across these ruins, and their secret. Even after I had been possessed by Haruna's master, I still came here from time to time. Something about these ruins calmed me down. Now then, if I recall correctly…" Hiruko said, walking over to the wall, "…there should be some sort of secret door…" He placed his hand against the wall, but the hieroglyphs on the wall started glowing with a blue light.

"What…? This never happened before…" Hiruko said. _I see… The Origin is still in power here…_

"Eek! W-what's going on?!" Lulu exclaimed, as the ground began to open.

"It's a trap!" Eve said. Suddenly, the ground under us just disappeared, and we fell down into the dark abyss.

* * *

Mukuro: So, this is strange, right? How many people could see that coming?

Akira: I could.

Mukuro: Then why didn't you do something about it?

Akira: Like what?

Mukuro: Oh, right. You have no power. In fact… You're the weakest one in the story, aren't you?

Akira: …

Mukuro: Okay! I forgot to last chapter, but it's time to fulfill a promise! I would like my minimal amount of readers to read a story I found a few weeks ago by Exar88 called Digimon Tamers (Yeah, original title, huh?). Well, I was bored, so I decided to check it out. It was actually pretty decent! I think that more people should read it! It also has maybe some surprises in it! So, if you have time, check it out!

Akira: Dude, your pathetic.

Mukuro: Quiet, or I'll sick Lulu on you!

Akira: …

* * *

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk. Why did everyone fall down that enormous hole? What happened to Yukamon and Leviamon? Were they just taken out by writers convenience so as to not make Hiruko to strong? What happened to the rest of the original people? What happened to Hiruko's arm? Is there something he's not telling us? And what does Ryuko have to do with this? And what's this "Origin" that Hiruko talked about? How will Ayumu fare all alone in the forest? And will I have to go through the whole story trapped in some boring jail cell without being able to do anything? Find out the answers to these questions and more, in the next chapter "The Mystery of Shinjo Ruins, Part 1".

Mukuro: Haruna and Eve have a sort of relationship that I'll go into detail on later. Right now, it would be best to compare them to siblings that hate each other. As the story progresses, you'll see more of there affection for each other (not in that way) expressed. And yes, for convenience i made Haruna know Hiruko. More on that later, to. And so ends my longest chapter for this story.


	8. Mystery of the Shinjo Ruins, Part 1

Mukuro: Akira and co. have fallen into the abyss of… what? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 6: Mystery of Shinjo Ruins, Part 1

_

* * *

_

Where am I?

Was the first thought I had when I opened my eyes. My second one was that I was heading straight down with an increasing velocity.

"Okay, so, I'm falling in a pitch black abyss, so what do I do now?" I asked myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light.

"What the heck?" I asked as I suddenly stopped. But not the kind of stop that comes when you hit the bottom. If I had to describe it, I'd say that it was like someone pressed the 'pause' button.

My body suddenly started moving and I was dragged forward. Or backward, or whatever sort of direction I was moving in.

My body was dragged towards… somewhere… and I was pushed against a glass(?) wall.

"What the heck…?" I asked, pressing my hand against the glass wall. Suddenly the light flashed again, and a figure appeared behind the wall.

"Who are you?!" I shouted. The figure turned towards me, but remained silent.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted. The figure then moved towards me, and it started glowing.

"You're… me…?" I asked, staring at my own face. The only difference was that this figure was clothed in black robes and an expressionless face.

"…"

"Hey, please! What's going on?!" I shouted.

"…Re…" The figures' mouth began moving.

"Re…mem…ber…" The figure said.

"What?! Remember what?!" I shouted.

"Remember…" The figure faded away, until there was nothing left remaining.

My eyes snapped open to the image of Eve staring at my face.

* * *

"Akira! You woke up!" Eve shouted, hugging me.

"Yes… Now… please… let… go…" I said, gasping for breath.

"Eve, I really doubt that it's a good idea to strangle a person after they just woke up." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Eve said, standing up.

"Hey, Hiruko… where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"I'd say we're at the bottom of quite a deep chasm." Hiruko said, frowning. "If it wasn't for Piogomon, we probably would have fallen to our graves."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As we were falling, Eve digivolved Piomon and he managed to grab the three of us. Unfortunately, our combined weight pulled Piogomon down substantially. Even so, if we had one more person, we would have died. In fact… We believed you really had died. On impact you hit your head pretty hard."

"So?" I asked.

"When I took your pulse, it was gone. You had no pulse, you weren't breathing, nothing. You were completely dead." Hiruko then stood up from where he was seated and walked over to me. "Now, I want to know exactly what happened to you when you were dead."

"And I want to know exactly what happened to my father." I said.

"You drive a hard bargain. Hiruko said, smiling. His expression then turned cold. "Do you really want to know?"

I never had a chance to answer, because Eve took that moment to speak up.

"Hey, what happened to Lulu?"

* * *

"Well? What happened?" Rukart asked, glaring at Lulu.

"Fine." Lulu said, smiling.

"You couldn't have chosen a better time to open that portal." Dracomon said.

"Shut up you pathetic piece of data." Rukart snarled, glaring at Dracomon.

"Hey, don't talk to Dracomon that way!" Lulu exclaimed, fuming.

"Report, please." Rukart said.

"Well, I did meet Akira but I also ran into someone else." Lulu said, smiling.

"Really? Like who?" Rukart asked.

"Hiruko, of course." Lulu said, smiling.

"What?! You mean he's still alive?!" Rukart shouted.

"Yep~ Another failure for yooou~" Lulu said, prancing around him.

"So, he came back to meet up with Akira, then those other two must be with him, too." Rukart said.

"Nooope~ He was by himself and not with Yuka-chan or Levi-chan."

"Really? Interesting…" Rukart said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, really? I'm more interested with Akira. He's even more intriguing then Hiruko."

"You mean he's…"

"That's right." Lulu said, smiling.

"Are you going to file your report?"

"Well, I don't knooow…" Lulu said, smiling. "You know I have weaknesses for strong, handsome guys."

* * *

"Knowing Mephistomon, I'm sure he teleported Lulu and Dracomon out of that pitfall before they were even close to hitting the ground. The lack of her presence only accentuates it." Hiruko said.

"Okay, but where are we?" I asked, looking around at the stone walls that made up this room.

"… I don't know. We're in a portion of the ruins I never explored before. Even I don't know what to expect down here." Hiruko said, frowning. "We're in enormous trouble."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Eve asked.

"Why not the same way we got down here? We just fly up." I suggested.

"Sorry, Ryuko. My wings are to injured to fly." Piomon said.

"In this condition, flying up there would be impossible for him." Eve said.

"She's right. It would be suicide, at best." Hiruko said.

"Okay, so flying's out of the question." I said, sitting down. "What else is there?"

"The way it is now, it seems our only hope is to see if there's some way out of here or if someone outside realizes our disappearance and comes looking for us." Hiruko said, frowning. "Neither choice fills me with promise, I'm afraid."

"So what do we do now…?" I muttered, staring down.

_

* * *

_

Darkness.

It was not a new concept in Ayumus' mind. Whether awake or asleep, it was always there. To Ayumu, whenever he wakes up is when he has control of his body. But when he sleeps, he sees everything that Falcmon sees. But when he wakes he sees through the eyes of heaven.

"Where… am I…" Ayumu asked, opening his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to wake, young man. You almost died." A voice said, laughing. The owner of this voice had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a white priest uniform.

"Are you… human?" Ayumu asked, looking at the man.

"You could say that." The man said, smiling.

"You're human… But… something else… Like the other one…"

"Other one? You mean there are others like myself in the digital world?"

"What do you mean like you?" Ayumu asked.

"When I was just a kid, I was cursed by a digimon under the alias of Omega Red. He got that power from some sort of temporal anomaly, it seems." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked.

"I now have relatively strange powers like that of a digimon." The man said, smiling sadly.

"A digimon?" Ayumu asked. Then his eyes grew wide. "Where's Falcmon?!" Ayumu shouted, looking around. (Like that makes a difference)

"Your friend? He's sleeping there next to you." The man said, smiling.

"That's good." Ayumu said, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask your name."

"My name? No one's asked me that in years. I forgot it long ago, but my alias is Lampo."

"Lampo, do you think you could teach me how to use digimon power in order to become stronger and fight with my friend Falcmon."

"I see… I doubt it to be possible, but I will train you as good as I can." Lampo said, smiling.

* * *

Elsewhere…

A figure in a black robe looked out across a pond of water. A crimson glow was emanating from the center of the pond. The figure looked out across the pond again. He looked down at the crimson glow and opened his mouth.

"…Soon…"

* * *

Mukuro: So, what will happen next?

Akira: Who cares?

Mukuro: Would it kill you to have a better attitude?

Akira: Yes.

* * *

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk. Well, I can't really say because the writer is TO DAMN LAZY to answer my questions. Or, he wants to keep us in the dark for a while. Well, anyway… Who is this figure who looks like Akira? What does he want Akira to remember? How will the group get out of this place? What is so interesting about Akira? Who is Lampo? What will Ayumu learn? And who is this mysterious figure? What is happening soon? Hopefully, these questions will be answered next chapter, but I doubt it. Partially due to the fact that I really am just a personality created by the author. Or, the author is really just trying to make you want to read the chapter? Once again, maybe not. Partially due to the fact that I reall am just a

Mukuro: And, I'm cutting it off here.


	9. Mystery of the Shinjo Ruins, Part 2

Mukuro: Sorry people, but for story conveniences I had to change a few things in character background, but no major changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 7: Mystery of Shinjo Ruins, Part 2

* * *

"…The time of awakening…" A figure said, staring over the water.

"…The time of destiny…" The figure said, staring at a crimson light emanating from the pond.

"…The promised time…" The figure then remained silent.

"Hey! The time's finally come! He just proclaimed it!" A Salamon said, smiling.

"Oh! I can't wait! I wonder if we'll finally have something exciting happen!" Salamon exclaimed.

"Salamon, calm down for a second, okay?" A brown and black colored digimon in karate gear said, rubbing Salamons' head, smiling.

"How can you be so calm, Karonimon? It's so exciting I can't hold myself in!" Salamon said.

"Can you keep it down?" An android digimon asked, looking up from a computer monitor.

"Guys! I want to join in on the fun, too! I can totally beat some evil digimon who come after us!" A Lilamon said, smiling.

"You? You're too weak!" Karonimon said, smiling.

"What?! I'm not weak! I can beat anybody!" Lilamon exclaimed.

"You two should really settle down. This isn't something that we should be excited about." Kyukimon said, walking up.

"Huh? Why not?" Salamon asked.

"Because when that guy talks… it's a very bad omen."

* * *

"So, we're agreed. We need to explore these ruins in order to find a way to get out." I said.

"Exactly. I'll take that path," Hiruko said, pointing towards a hole in the wall, "and you two are to stay here."

"What? But I want to come!" Eve exclaimed.

"Eve, you need to stay here and protect Ryuko." Hiruko said.

"But…"

"Eve, you have no idea how important this is." Hiruko said, glaring.

"O-okay…" Eve said, sitting down.

"Hey, Eve, you don't really feel like just sitting around waiting for Hiruko to come back, do you?" I asked.

"No, not really…" Eve said, looking down.

"You can go see him, if you want." I said.

"But…"

"Piomon and I will be fine." I said, smiling.

"Okay, bye!" Eve said, running down the corridor Hiruko went down.

* * *

"What's that sound…?" Hiruko asked.

"Hey, Hiruko!" Eve shouted.

"Eve, I thought I told you to stay behind with Ryuko." Hiruko said.

"I did, but I want to ask you something." Eve said.

"Fine, go ahead."

"What is the truth about how Akira's father and the rest of them died?" Eve asked.

"…Fine. I guess I really wasn't able to hide the truth from you." Hiruko said. "I'll tell you all of it. The whole bloody dark tale as well as I know how. But you are to never **ever** tell Ryuko anything I tell you."

"But that's not…"

"Not what? Fair? Eve, if Ryuko is going to accept his destiny, then he must be willing to accept that some things just aren't fair."

"…Fine. Tell me."

* * *

"SLAP"

"How could you?" Eve asked, glaring at Hiruko. How could you hide something like that from him?"

"Heh… I suppose I deserved that…" Hiruko said, standing up.

"I can't believe you would tell me something like that…" Eve said, collapsing.

"It's the dark truth, Eve. Sometimes… it's better to be left in the dark on some matters…"

"I won't even be able to look him in eyes now that I know this…" Eve said, staring down.

"Then don't." Hiruko said.

"What?" Eve asked, looking up.

"It is inconvenient for you to know the whole story." Hiruko said, staring into Eves' eyes. "So for a little while longer… you can partake in that sweet, naïve lie…"

* * *

"Oh, you came back!" I said, smiling.

"Yep!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Hiruko, I've decided. I'll tell you everything if you'll tell me everything." I said.

"Deal." Hiruko said, turning serious. "Now, you will tell me about what happened to you."

"Fine." I said. "But if I were you, I'd make myself comfortable."

"I was falling. It was in some sort of pitch black hole… There was a glass wall… Behind that wall there was… There was… Something…"

"That's enough. I understand." Hiruko said. _So, it's as I feared… _

"Okay. Now, it's your turn. Tell me… what happened to my father?" I asked.

"It was seven years ago… Your father and the rest of the digidestined were called out to pursue the digimon war criminal Omega Red." Hiruko said. "At that point, your mother, Jami, had retired from being a tamer along with another mother, Lauren. Lori, being an executive at Hypnos was unable to be part of the battle, and another person, Raiji, was also unable to go for unknown reasons."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was playing hooky." Hiruko said.

"You were shirking from your duties?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, on with the story… Well, the digidestined managed to drive Omega Red to the Lost Tower. Unfortunately, even with their combined powers they could only hold back Omega Red. Unfortunately, their combined powers awoke something that was long asleep in the Lost Tower. It was The Origin.

"Who is 'The Origin'?" I asked.

"Not 'who' Ryuko. 'What'. The Origin is an entity that has existed since the creation of the digital world. It is impossible to know what it is. In my opinion, it's a program that has leftover data from the digimon project. No one knows the scope of its' powers or its' appearance. The Origin does, however, have the power to manipulate data in a limited way."

"Data manipulation? I'd say that would be a very useful power in this world…"

"Yes. Some people might even refer to The Origin as god." Hiruko said. "Now then… The Origin awoke and began to attack the digidestined. Fortunately, they managed to seal away The Origin. Unfortunately, The Origin released a wave of energy. That wave encompassed everyone there and deformed their bodies."

"But… That doesn't explain how…"

"Yes, it does. The digidestined used up all of their strength… their power… everything. Expending that much power to seal away The Origin made it nearly impossible to fight back, which left one person. Omega Red." Hiruko said, looking down. _The rest I'm taking to my grave._

"That's what Hiruko told me, alright." Eve said.

"Okay, now I have one more question. Didn't your eyes used be green?" I asked, staring into his indigo eyes.

* * *

"The time has come…" A figure said, staring at a large monitor. "The day of awakening is upon us."

"So, it's finally here?" Another figure asked.

"Yes… Soon, the tracks of destiny will rewrite themselves again…" The man said, laughing.

"Patamon?" The man asked, turning to the winged digimon.

"Yes?"

"Gather the remaining shadows. Tell each of them that 'the day of awakening has finally come'."

"Yes, sir!" The Patamon said, flying off out the window of the shadowy base.

"Soon… I will have my revenge…" The man said, standing up. "Soon… after seven years…"

* * *

"No, Ayumu. You have to focus all your power into your unity with Falcmon." Lampo said, frowning.

_It's easy for him to say that, but this is on a whole other level than the stuff I was taught_… Ayumu thought, panting.

"Lucemon taught you well, Ayumu, but you still have a ways to go before you can hope to fight Omega Red." Lampo said.

"One more time…" Ayumu said, standing up. "I'll try… one… more… time…"

"Listen, Ayumu. It might not be possible for you to master this skill, since you haven't been infected with the curse. But the only one capable of inflicting the curse is Omega Red." Lampo said.

"Then what is this training for?" Falcmon asked.

"The two of you need to have a unity of 100%. Right now, you two are only at unity about 90% of the time. When the two of you have mastered 100% unity, then you're minds will be like they are one."

"So how can I get to be at 100% unity?" Ayumu asked.

"Simple. You just have to be in a life or death situation." Lampo said, launching a bolt of lightning at Ayumu.

"Ayumu, you told me that you faced off against one of Omega Reds' minions that could control lightning. Therefore, I've decided to fight you using only lightning type moves, so you'll be able to dodge them." Lampo then fired another bolt of lightning, which missed Falcmon and struck one of the boulders on the beach, splitting it in half.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ayumu asked.

"You told me that this enemy of yours creates a shield of lightning around his body. The only way you can break that shield is if you manage to break through lightning with Falcmons' speed. But, the only way to do that is if you can find the weakness." Lampo then fired another bolt of lightning, this one coming even closer.

_The weakness of the lightning… Is at the tip… Now, if I could just tell Falcmon… _Ayumu thought closing his eyes.

_Falcmon… Can you hear me?_ Ayumu thought.

_Yes._

_Listen… go at maximum speed at the tip of the lightning bolt. That is the only way you'll be able to go through it. _

_Okay._

_Remember, if you make a mistake, you'll die._

_I trust you._

Falcmon shot head first at the lightning bolt, going over 200 miles per hour. He collided head first with the tip of the bolt, splitting it into less harmful pieces that shot out around the beach. Right before Falcmon hit Lampo, Lampo simply disappeared and Falcmon passed harmlessly through the remainder of the lightning.

"Very good." Lampo said, reappearing next to Ayumu. "You've done well. But now we must part."

"But I haven't learned anything!"

"You just were able to communicate with your partner, Falcmon, weren't you? That's enough." Lampo said, smiling.

"But what do I do now?"

"I'm going to send you to where your friends are. They'll be able to help you." Lampo said, smiling.

Suddenly, a portal opened up beneath Ayumu's feet, and he fell in along with Falcmon.

"Soon, you'll be strong enough to even beat me." Lampo said, smiling.

"You certainly have an odd way of training." Patamon said, flying down next to him.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Lampo asked, smiling.

"Well, first you ambush him in the forest and badly injure him, then you wake him up and teach him how to be able to synchronize 100% with his partner. It seems kind of roundabout to me." Patamon said.

"Really? Honestly, I don't think he would have been able to pull it off if I hadn't defeated him the first time. He views that as a sign of not being strong enough to protect his friends. Now, he has a reason to grow stronger until he eventually becomes able to defeat me." Lampo said, smiling.

"I still don't see the purpose in it." Patamon said.

"It's a human thing. Now, why are you here? Do you have a message for me?" Lampo asked.

"Yes. Omega Red told me to tell you that 'the day of awakening has finally come'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Hm… So it begins…" Lampo said, smiling. "It seems I'll have to be living on the dark side for a while…"

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? Shocking, yes?

Akira: Yep.

* * *

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk. So, more of the mystery has been revealed! But what is Omega Reds' plan? What do the people at the beginning have to do with this? What is Mephistomon doing during this time? What exactly is wrong with Hiruko? Where did Ayumu go? Are they ever going to get out of the ruins? What does The Origin have in store for our heroes? Maybe you'll find out next time in "The Mystery of Shinjo Ruins, Part 3"


	10. Mystery of the Shinjo Ruins, Part 3

Mukuro: Okay, first I'd like to apologize for the long wait. My computer contracted a virus, so I had to get it fixed. When I did, all the files were erased, so I had to type this over from scratch. Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 8: Mystery of Shinjo Ruins, Part 3

* * *

"Now, what will we do?" I asked.

"Well, we have to go forwards, or there's nothing we can do." Hiruko said, standing up.

"So, we're going down that path?" Eve asked, pointing towards the hole in the wall.

"Exactly!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Well, we should probably get going!" I said, standing up and walking down the path.

* * *

"Welcome, guardians of the ten shadows." A black robed figure said, laughing.

"So, I take it there's some reason for our presence, right?" Another figure asked.

"Correct."

"Well, Omega Red, what exactly is this reason?" A third figure asked.

"Very good question, Lampo. Now, if you will all direct your attention to the monitor, I'll show you." Omega Red said, turning his chair around and switching on the monitor.

"Alright, my friends. This is Ryuko Takenori." Omega Red said, gesturing to the picture of Akira on the monitor screen. "Ryuko here has begun to change in a way that might be helpful or hurtful to us."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Another person asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that. Whether or not Ryuko can help us, we must first proceed with restraining him. Now, here's where it becomes complicated. It seems that a familiar face has shown up with Ryuko. This face also comes with a name, Hiruko."

"See?" One figure whispered to another. "I knew Omega Red should never have saved him."

"Anyways, Hiruko has been deemed Ryukos' protector, and is trying to do all he can to stop the reawakening of The Origin. Fortunately for us, Hiruko has proved to no longer be a problem. All we have to do is wait until he becomes one of us…" Omega Red said, standing up. "Now, the ten of you are ordered to observe Ryukos' growth, but until it becomes mature, do not interfere. Until then, we shall wait…"

* * *

"So, now what?" I asked, staring down the fork in the road.

"Well, I would choose for myself and Ryuko to go down one path, and Eve and Piomon go down the other path. If either side reaches something, com back and go down the other path, no matter what it is." Hiruko said.

"But… neither of you can fight…" Eve said.

"That's why we're together!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"…Fine… but I don't like it." Eve said.

"Why? Would you rather just go alone with Ryuko?"

"Not a chance." Eve said, matter-of-factly.

"Then it's decided!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"So, which way should we go?" I asked.

"Left." Hiruko said.

"Why?"

"Because I remember what happened last time I went right."

"Well, then I guess we're stuck with the right path, right Piomon?" Eve said, walking down the path to the right.

* * *

"Hiruko, are we there yet?" I asked.

"No…" Hiruko muttered.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Ryuko, I have no idea where we are going, and I have even less of an idea as to when we'll get there." Hiruko snapped.

"Well, that door looks promising." I said, gesturing towards a large door in the wall that we just reached.

"Well, what's behind the door, I wonder…" Hiruko said, walking up and pushing on it. However, the door refused to open.

"Well, I can't open it. Why don't you give it a try, Ryuko?" Hiruko asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Fine…" I muttered, pushing against the door at full force.

"Sorry, Hiruko. No dice." I said, walking back.

"This is a problem. How will we get this open…?" Hiruko asked.

"Ushi-shi-shi! You don't!" A voice said, laughing.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

"Ushi-shi-shi! Look, Mihiramon! Fresh meat!" A monkey looking digimon said, jumping down.

"Who the heck are these two?" I asked.

"Makuramon, a monkey digimon, and Mahiramon, a tiger digimon. Be careful, they're both ultimates." Hiruko said. "Either way, neither of us have any means of fighting, so we'd best run."

"You're not getting away that easily!" Makuramon shouted, smiling. "Right Mihiramon?"

"Yes, Makuramon!" Mihiramon growled, flying into the air.

"Akira! Watch out! They're going for-"

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" Mahiramon shouted, and long, thick object shoved itself into my stomach.

Hiruko POV

"Darn it…" I muttered, staring at the tiger digimon. "If Yukamon was still here, this guy would be dead meat…"

"Ushi-shi-shi! Did you humans honestly think that you would be allowed to waken The Origin?"

_So, these guys work for them, huh? That makes sense… _I glanced at my right arm. _Should I…?_

Suddenly, Ryuko stood up.

"So, you're coming back for more, huh?" Mihiramon shouted, turning towards Ryuko.

"Wait, Mihiramon! There's something wrong with him!"

_Ryukos' eyes… they're frozen…_ I thought, staring at Ryuko. Then, the wounds on his body began disappearing_. No, not disappearing…_ regressing.

"What are you worried about, Makuramon? You know your boss wants The Origin to stay asleep for as long as possible!" Mihiramon shouted.

_Those eyes… they're the same as his…_ Makuramon thought, staring at Ryuko.

"Armored Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon shouted, shoving its armored tail at Ryuko.

"What… is happening?" Mihiramon shouted as Ryuko grabbed onto his tail, and it deleted instantly.

"To bad, kitty…" Ryuko said in an icy voice, smiling.

"Run, Mihiramon!" Makuramon shouted. But it was too late. Ryuko moved forward as if he teleported and grabbed onto Mihiramons' head, and deleting Mihiramon. The data was then condensed into a crystal, which Ryuko tossed to the ground, and ground it up with his shoe.

"So, are you the next one to die?" Ryuko asked, smiling even larger, turning towards Makuramon.

* * *

"Well, there's nothing here…" Eve said, looking around at the empty white chamber.

"Should we go back?" Piomon asked.

"Sure." Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from the center of the room. A figure appeared from the light, stepping forward.

"Ayumu?" Eve exclaimed, staring at Ayumu as he walked forwards, before stumbling to the ground as Falcmon fell to his side.

"That voice… E…ve…?" Ayumu asked, raising her head.

"Ayumu, are you okay?" Eve asked, leaning over him.

"Yeah…" Ayumu said, before blacking out.

"Darn it…" Eve said, picking up Ayumu, and scooping up Falcmon.

...

"Why do you have to be so darn heavy?" Eve shouted.

* * *

"…Tch. Stupid cowardly monkey." Ryuko said, staring at the fleeing digimon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to Ryuko.

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked, turning towards me.

"Leave that body. It is not yet time." I said.

"Oh, really? Why should I?" Ryuko asked, smiling.

"Because. If you don't, you might not be able to survive for long." I said.

"Darn it, I think you might be right." Ryuko said, falling to his knees.

"Listen, you need to abandon that body now or Ryuko might die." I said.

"Why should I care about some human?" Ryuko asked, smiling.

"Are you really willing to destroy your one chance at rebirth?" I asked.

"Hiruko… you make… a good point…" Ryuko said, smiling. "I'd like you to leave young Ryuko a message."

"Really? What?" I asked, surprised.

"Tell him… 'The time is running out. You need… to… re…mem…ber…'" Ryuko then lost consciousness.

* * *

Ryuko POV

"Wait, what's going on?" I exclaimed, waking up.

"Ah, Ryuko! You woke up!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, well, we arrived at this door." Hiruko said, gesturing towards the closed door.

"So, why was I asleep?" I asked.

"Well, we arrived here, and then you just lost consciousness." Hiruko said with a full bloom smile.

_God, I sound like a loser…_ I thought.

"Hey, guys!" Eves' voice echoed from down the cave hallway.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" Hiruko asked.

"Well, look who I found!" Eve said, placing Ayumu down on the ground.

"Wait, where did you find Ayumu?" I asked.

Click

"Well, why are you lying on the ground?" Eve asked.

"Well, I lost consciousness…" I muttered.

"What? Are you okay?" Eve said, rushing over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I muttered.

"Quiet." Hiruko said.

"Huh?" Eve and I both said, staring at him.

"Did anyone else here a click?" Hiruko asked.

"You mean like the kind of click before 'kaboom'?" I asked, shakily.

"Yeah." Hiruko said.

"Quick! Let's run!" I shouted, turning to face… a wall.

"Um, wasn't there an exit there?" Eve asked, pointing towards the enclosed wall.

"Yeah." Hiruko said.

"So, what you're saying is basically there's a bomb in that large door over there that will kill us all."

"Yeah. My guess it was activated when the guardians were defeated." Hiruko said.

"Guardians?" Eve and I both asked.

"Never mind. All I know is that the door will go off, killing us all." Hiruko said.

"Well, let's look on the bright side of things!" Eve said. "Maybe, the door might just blow up and we'll survive."

"Are you serious?" Hiruko asked. "That only happens in lame cartoons."

* * *

"BOOM." The door blew up, and we all came out in one piece.

* * *

"Oooookaaayyy…" I said, staring at the opening of the door.

"Well, let's go." Hiruko said, walking through the doorway.

As soon as we walked through the doorway, an arrow of petals shot in front of us.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" A female voice shouted.

"What?" I shouted, looking up at the people in front of us.

"Hey! Those guys look kind of cool!" A child-like voice said, coming from a smaller figure.

"Hey, does it matter? They're intruders!" Another, larger figure shouted out in a booming voice.

"So, what do you think we should do, boss?" Another voice asked, looking back at a figure taking the hood of a cloak off.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what's going on? Well, I'll give you one hint! There will be a new character introduced! Whose will it be? Find out soon!

* * *

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly Lit Dusk. So, who are these people? What do they want? What is going on with Ryuko? What sort of backroom game is Hiruko playing? What is Omega Red planning? What will happen next? Maybe you'll find out next time in "Awakening"


	11. Awakening

Mukuro: So, the story gets more and more complicated. Well then, we shall see how many secrets are reveled! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 9: Awakening

* * *

"Simple. Why don't we do exactly what we always do…" The digimon said, staring at us unemotionally.

"Got it, boss." One of the digimon said, jumping down from the white balcony that surrounded the white room we were in.

"Wait, their boss is a girl?" I said, staring at the silver armored digimon.

"So, does that matter?" The large digimon said, removing his cloak.

"Watch out, Akira. That's Karonimon, a mega." Hiruko said, frowing.

"What? Eve can't fight a mega! We need to get out of here!" I shouted.

"Sorry, but that's not an option, human!" Karonimon shouted.

"Okay, run!" Hiruko shouted, turning around and running towards the exit.

"Meteor Fist!" Karonimon shouted, slamming his glowing fist towards us. Luckily, it missed barely and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked us back.

"Darn it…" Hiruko muttered, standing up from where the shockwave knocked him. "I wish I didn't have to do this…"

"What? You think a human can really stand up to a digimon?" Karonimon shouted, laughing.

"Not really…" Hiruko said, laughing bitterly. He then removed the black bandage that covered his arm, and dropped it to the ground.

"Hey… Hiruko… What's wrong with your arm…?" I asked, staring at his arm. It had been deformed into a grayish black color and his hand had turned into a claw.

"Hey, human! Where'd you get that claw of yours?" Karonimon shouted.

"It doesn't matter." Hiruko said.

"Focus Cannon!" Karonimon shouted, as his fist shot forward towards Hiruko.

"Sigh…" Hiruo sighed, grabbing on to Karonimons' hand, stopping it.

"What?" Karonimon shouted. Then, Hiruko shot a blast of energy out of the palm of his clawed hand, blasting Karonimon backwards into the wall.

"You stupid human!" Karonimon shouted, standing up from the pile of rubble from the destroyed white wall.

"You're still not done?" Hiruko asked, staring at the digimon.

"Hey, Celemon, don't just stand there, attack them to!" Karonimon shouted to his boss.

"…" Celemon jumped down to the floor and stared at me.

"Are you going after Ryuko?" Hiruko shouted, running towards Celemon.

"To bad, human!" Karonimon shouted, jumping in front of Hiruko.

"What do you want?" I asked, backing up from Celemons' glare.

"…" Celemon said, staring at me.

"Um, are you going to say anything?" I asked.

"…"

"Okay…"

"Are you the guardian?" Celemon asked, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If you are, then I'll kill you…" Celemon then created a black bow out of thin air and pulled the string back, creating a white arrow. The arrow was then launched at me, but I managed to jump out of the way at the last second.

"What the heck? What is the guardian, anyway?" I shouted.

"What is the guardian…? Does that mean you do not know…?" Celemon asked, loading another arrow.

I managed to jump out of the way again, but the arrows were drawing closer and closer.

"I see… You don't remember, do you…" Celemon said, firing another arrow at me. "…Fine. Your presence here means that he is going to awaken soon."

"Who…?" I asked, but suddenly arrows shot to all the sides of me, blocking my movements.

"If I can kill you now, then maybe I can stop his awakening." She said, loading a final arrow before pointing it at me.

"Darn it… You're in my way!" Hiruko shouted, throwing Karonimon out of the way.

"It's time for you to die…" Celemon said as she shot the arrow at me.

"Sorry… But I can't let you kill this kid yet…" Hiruko said, grabbing onto the arrow with his deformed arm.

"Stand down. I shall deal with you later…" Celemon said.

"Sorry, but I've got an interest in this kids survival." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"Meentemon, what is this guy?" One digimon asked another.

"Well, Lilamon," the digimon said, removing his cloak, "it seems like that's a normal human… mostly."

"Mostly?" Lilamon asked, staring at the robot digimon.

"Yes. Most of that humans' body is normal, but his right arm up to his shoulder and his eyes are those of a digimon."

"A digimon? But how is that possible?" Lilamon asked.

"I don't know… But I really don't think that having our boss fight this guy is such a good idea…" Meentemon said, looking at the battle that was about to be fought.

* * *

"Stand down. If you won't then I'll have to kill you…" Celemon said, pointing an arrow at Hiruko.

"Sorry, don't think I will." Hiruko said, smiling.

"…Fine." Celemon released the arrow, and Hiruko promptly caught it, and crushed it in his hand.

"You're one of **them**, aren't you…?" Celemon asked.

"One of them? Them who?" Hiruko asked.

"You're one of his apostles, aren't you?" Celemon said, her eyes boring into Hiruko.

"One of whose apostles?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"If you're here, then it's only a matter of time before he comes here as well…" Celemon said. "Omega Red…"

"Really… You even know about him, too? That is surprising…" Hiruko said, smiling. But this time, his smile seemed to give off a much colder impression then before. "And that form of yours, it's really quite nostalgic, if I'm not mistaken."

"…" Celemon didn't say anything, and continued to stare at Hiruko.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an old friend of mine. But of course, that's not possible, is it…?" Hiruko asked, smiling. "In fact, you even act the same way he did."

"…" Celemon still remained silent, her eyes boring holes into Hiruko.

"So, tell me… Are you him, or not?" Hiruko asked, smiling. "If you are him, then I wouldn't be surprised if the others survived, as well…"

"…I don't know who you think I am, but I'm going to have to kill you, now…" Celemon then loaded an arrow and launched it at Hiruko.

"You even have the same reaction, and the same easy to read style…" Hiruko said, dodging the two arrows as they sailed harmlessly by him and into the wall.

"So, it's time I got serious." Hiruko then leapt towards Celemon, striking his arm onto her. But, Celemon dodged at the last second and his claw passed harmlessly through the air.

"I thought so… Those reflexes of yours aren't those of a digimon, but those of a human. So let me guess. You're a biomerge, right?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

* * *

"So, it seems that our last mission was a failure." Mephistomon said.

"Yes, master." Lulu said.

"Because of this, I have asked another of our generals to assist us." Mephistomon said.

"Another general?" Rukart shouted.

"Yes. This general shall succeed where the two of you failed." Mephistomon said. He then got off of his throne and walked towards an alter.

"It's time…" Mephistomon then pulled a pure black stone out of the alter. He then used a white hand to clench around the black stone as a dark aura emerged from it. The aura shifted and grew until it solidified into the form of a digimon.

"Welcome back, Neigoramon…" Mephistomon said.

"It's a pleasure to be back, master…" Neigoramon said, smiling. He raked his dark claws around his body, as if to observe his shape.

"Neigoramon… Ryuko is becoming too strong… He must not be allowed to remember!" Mephistomon said.

"I see…"

"I would like you to awaken another one of our allies… He is still sealed within the forest of souls."

"Yes, master…" Neigoramon said, spreading his wing and flying into the air.

"Now then…" Lulu, I would like you to mount an assault on the digidestined in order to ensure that they will be unable to interfere with the rebirth of our newest ally.

"Yes, sir." Lulu said, not looking up.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? Good, right? I hope so. So, I have a question. Should I make Hiruko one of the digidestined for this story? If so, then he will remain mind, which is good because no one has chosen mind yet.

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, this story is getting more and more complicated! Who is Celemon? What is the guardian? What is Mephistomon planning? What's up with Hirukos' arm? Who is Celemon afraid of? And who is this new threat awakening? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "The Rebirth of a God, Part 1"


	12. The Rebirth of a God, Part 1

Mukuro: Ten chapter anniversary! With this chapter and the next chapter, the first of five arcs of the story reaches its climax as Akira receives his partner. Who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 10: The Rebirth of a God, Part 1

* * *

"…" After Hirukos' accusation, Celemon just stared at him, unmoving.

"It seems you really are quite unemotional. That is surprising… One wouldn't expect that from a human."

"Cele-Shower." Celemon said, firing an arrow up in the air, which split down into many small white stars that fell towards Hiruko.

"Not bad…" Hiruko said, and each star fell towards him but he managed to step out of the way each time. Each star hit the ground and disintegrated, with Hiruko standing there without a scratch.

"…" Celemon still remained expressionless, but I could sense a small inkling of displeasure in her.

"What, that's it? I don't receive even an ounce of acknowledgement for dodging your attack completely?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"…" In response to his question, Celemon loaded an arrow and fired it at Hiruko. Hiruko simply smiled and held out his right arm. In front of his hand, a large shield of energy in the shape of a hexagram appeared. The arrow struck the hexagram and shot back at Celemon, who dodged it within a hairs width.

"Nice reflexes. You really are his kid, aren't you?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"…" This time, Celemon didn't seem to radiate emotions of displeasure. It seemed to be something different… She seemed to expel an aura of bitterness.

"What, no reaction? And here I thought you'd have more respect for your father than that." Hiruko said, smiling. "Oh, well. If you won't make the first move, then I will." The presence of Hiruko changed. His arm began radiating a dark black aura. This aura quickly spread across his body, until it enveloped him completely.

"Now then, let's make this more exciting." Hiruko then moved at an incredibly fast speed towards Celemon, and used some form of attack that moved too fast for me to read. The end result, however, was that Celemon hit the section of the wall where it met the ceiling. Her body seemed to be almost imbeaded into the wall.

"You stupid human!" Lilamon shouted. "I'll deal with you!" But, before she could do anything, Celemons' silver eyes opened.

"Stay out of this. He's mine." Celemon then disappeared and appeared right behind Hiruko, who swung his arm at a supersonic speed. The end result was that Hiruko had the tip of his right hand at Celemons' throat, while Celemon had and arrow aimed right at the side of Hirukos' head.

"…" Celemon simply stared at Hiruko while ignoring the fact that she had a claw pressed to her neck.

"You are good." Hiruko said, smiling. But before Celemon could respond, the room began shaking with tremendous force.

"It has begun." Celemon said. She then teleported back up to the balcony, and walked out the door she had come from.

"Hey! Celemon! You haven't finished them yet!" Karonimon shouted. He then turned to us. "I guess that means you just aren't worth the bosses time. So, I'm gonna kill you instead!"

"Stand down, Karonimon." Another digimon said, jumping down. "You have received no orders to eliminate these humans.

"What are you talking about, Kyukimon? These are humans! We need to eliminate them!" Karonimon shouted.

"If Mistress Celemon did not kill them, then that must mean that she thought that killing them was unnecessary." Kyukimon said. She then glanced at Hiruko. "Also, I would like to observe that humans' arm with more detail."

"Wait!" Eve said, running up to them. "One of our friends is in need of medical attention! Please, can you help him?"

"Don't worry." Kyukimon said, smiling. "I'll do everything I can."

* * *

"So, tell me one thing." Hiruko said, sitting down next to Ayumu on the bed.

"Of course. What is it that you wish to know?' Kyukimon asked.

"How exactly did Celemon meet up with you guys?" Hiruko asked.

"It's complicated. She just appeared one day out of the blue. We had heard from other inhabitants of the tower that a strange digimon was in the lake room, so we rushed down immediately."

"Okay, then what happened?" I asked.

"Well, we saw Celemon just… standing there. It was strange. I believe that Salamon said that she looked like a lost child, on her own for the first time with no idea what to do. Well, naturally, we attacked her. But Celemon just began knocking us away one by one. It was a struggle to even get near her, let alone strike her. Then, after such a long time had passed, Celemon just looked out over the lake we were next to and said 'I will protect that which lies here at all costs.' And that was it. Ever since then, Celemon has been helping us find food, and protect the tower from intruders. And every free moment she has, she spends in that room, looking over the lake."

"I see…" I said, looking down.

"Ryuko, it must be passed your bedtime. You should probably go to sleep now." Kyukimon said, smiling. She then gestured over to one of the cots, as if to say that I should sleep there.

* * *

I awoke within a black abyss again. Once again, I was facing that same mirrored wall. My reflection then opened its mouth and mouthed the word 'soon'.

"What will happen soon?" I tried to say, but my voice refused to work.

The next thing that happened I couldn't describe. My reflection placed his hand against the glass, and pressed outward. Then, like a form of slime, the mirror bent out as the hand slid through the gelatinous mirror before breaking the surface.

"I have been waiting for this, Ryuko." My reflection said, grabbing onto my arm.

* * *

Hiruko POV

"Hey, Ryuko, are you awake?" I asked, walking in to see Ryuko sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hiruko asked, staring into Ryukos' frozen eyes.

"It's time, Ryuko." Ryuko said.

"Ryuko?" I asked, staring at Ryuko.

"It's time." Ryuko said, staring at me with those frozen eyes.

"I see…" I said. Ryuko then stood up.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

Ryuko then turned to me and smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"How troublesome." I said as Ryuko walked out.

* * *

No POV

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Karonimon asked as Ryuko walked down the stairs towards the bottom of the tower.

"…" Ryuko grabbed Karonimon by the head, lifted him up, and tossed him behind.

"What are you doing here?" Celemon asked, turning around.

"Celemon… Your efforts have all been for naught…" Ryuko said, remaining expressionless.

"Your…"

"Celemon… You have tried so hard to keep me entombed there… But unfortunately for you… _I'm not that easy to kill_." Ryuko said, walking past Celemon.

"The world won't face your evil again. I'm going to take you down, even if it costs all my power." Celemon said, turning towards Ryuko.

"Do you honestly think you can?" Ryuko said, turning towards Celemon.

"Yes!" Celemon said, holding up her hands. "Zen Madness!" Celemon fired an enormous blast of energy towards Ryuko.

"Not bad." Ryuko held up his hand, and the blast of energy froze solid. Ryuko then flicked the frozen data, and it shattered. "But still not good enough."

"Well, well. It seems that you're a guy, after all." Ryuko said, staring at Celemon as she reverted back to her original form, a male human and a small digimon.

"Darn it…" The human said, trying to stand up from his kneeling position.

"So, it's finally time for my awakening…" Ryuko said, walking up to the lake that Celemon was watching over.

* * *

"Searching this forest has been very dangerous for me." Neigoramon said, brushing a tree out of the way.

"So this is what they did to you, old friend." Neigoramon said, walking up to a stone coffin in the center of several large rocks placed in strange positions.

"What's this…?" Neigoramon lifted the lid of the coffin, only to find a mirror lying on it.

"Well, it seems your awakening is contingent upon his. Well then, all I have to do is adjust each thing." Neigoramon then proceeded to move each rock around so that a hole faced another rock and the coffin.

"Now, we wait…"

* * *

Mukuro: SO, what will happen next? This is getting weirder, right? I also have one last question. Do you think I should make Hiruko one of the digidestined this time, too?

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. Okay! More light has been shed on the mistory! So, Celemon is a human! But what's going on with Ryuko? What is Neigoramon planning? What is the thing sealed away in that coffin? And what does Omega Red have to do with this? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "The Rebirth of a God, Part 2"


	13. The Rebirth of a God, Part 2

Mukuro: So, the climax of the first arc, along with the first arc, has ended!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 11: The Rebirth of a God, Part 2

* * *

"Oh? What's wrong with the tower?" Lulu asked, looking over the tower glowing with a red light.

"Mistress Haruna, it might be best for us to leave. I sense something ominous about this tower." Dracomon said.

"Sorry, but we need to go there! Master Mephistomon told us to~" Lulu said, smiling.

"Yes, mistress." Dracomon said.

* * *

"Tch. Holy water to surround this prison? How utterly pathetic." Ryuko said, walking up to the edge of the lake and placing his hand into it. A shockwave shot out across the lake from his hand. When it reached the edges of the lake, all the water vanished leaving a cocoon like shape in the center, held aloft in the air by thick cords of a white energy.

"Step away from the lake!" A voice shouted.

"Well, well. Karonimon. Come back for round two, have you?" Ryuko asked, smiling.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you live, human!" Karonimon shouted.

"A human? You think that **I** am a weak, pathetic human?" Ryuko said, smiling.

"What? Then what are you?" Karonimon shouted.

"God." Ryuko then raised his hand, and a blast of energy shot out. The blast knocked Karonimon backwards, until he slammed into the white wall.

"Now then, now that there are no more interruptions… It's about time I got along with this." Ryuko then leaped from the edge of the empty lake down to one of the thick cables that held up the cocoon.

"Akira! What are you doing?" Eve shouted, running in with Hiruko behind her.

"Ah, young Eve. I'm sorry, but it's now time for me to awaken." Ryuko said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Eve shouted. Hiruko then grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the edge of the pit.

"Stand back. It's time." Hiruko said, as the cocoon began shining with a bright, crimson light that enveloped the room.

* * *

"Huh? What's that light…?" Lulu asked, walking down the staircase that led to the room with the lake in it.

"Wait, Mistress Haruna, that's not a good idea!" Dracomon shouted.

* * *

My eyes snapped open all of a sudden, like I'd been awakened with a blast of cold water. I was surprised to see that not only was I standing, but I was standing somewhere completely different from where I had gone to sleep.

"Wait, who are you?" I shouted at the figure standing in the remains of what looked like a cocoon.

"Ah, you're awake." The figure said, turning to face me.

"You… you're me!" I shouted.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." The figure said, examining his (my) body. "This form is the most convenient one, seeing as how you and I are connected to one another."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"For so long I have slept in that prison of light, until finally someone like you has managed to release me." The figure said, not even paying attention to what I said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Once again, the figure refused to respond.

"Since the digidestined sealed me away seven years ago, I have been waiting for the one that would allow me to regain my power. That one, dear Ryuko, is you."

"What are you talking about? What do I have to do with this?" I shouted. This guy had begun to annoy me, always speaking in riddles.

"Even before I was sealed away, I knew of a human that had been born in this world. That human, I knew, would be my solution to perfection."

"But… I wasn't born here…"

"Are you absolutely positive? Can you say, for a definite **fact**, that you were not born here?"

"…" I couldn't answer. I wasn't sure.

"There is always a balance in this world, Ryuko." My double said.

"A balance? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"If an absolute evil exists in this world, then an absolute good must exist as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Let us first assume that an absolute evil does exist in this world, which, for example, could be Mephistomon. By logic, an absolute good must exist as well."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You would be absolute good, in a way."

"But, I'm not a digimon."

"True. Fortunately for you, I-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" A voice shouted, as Lulu walked in.

"Huh? Two Akira's? What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"Never mind. It doesn't concern you." Eve said.

"What? Kimeramon! What do you have to say about that?" Lulu shouted, as an enormous Kimeramon broke through the wall and landed on the ground.

"What the heck is that?" I shouted.

"Darn it." My double said, frowning. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon shouted, shooting out a blast of green energy.

My double grabbed onto me and pulled me down in a split second time, allowing me to barely dodge the blast, which hit the wall blowing an enormous hole in the side.

"Fine. It seems like I have no choice." My double said, holding out his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Akira, the only way for you to survive is if you form a bond with me." My double said.

"How the heck do I do that?" I asked.

"Simple. Hold out your hand." My double said. I complied.

Suddenly, my doubles' hand began glowing. He then clenched his fist, and opened it up to reveal a small red crystal in the shape of a sphere. The sphere shot out of his hand and into mine. Then, a flash of red light began accumulating in my hand, and solidified together into a small red device with a screen on it, which I believed to be a digivice.

"What's going on, here?" I asked, staring at the digivice and red sphere.

"It's time. My double closed his eyes and placed his hand on my forehead, and a single name flashed through my head. "Zorumon."

"So you're… Zorumon… The Origin…" I said.

"Yes. Now, there is only one thing left to do, and that is for me to digivolve. Unfortunately, as it stands, I am only a rookie digimon."

"So… what do we do?" I asked.

"Simple. We need someones' power." Zorumon said, looking around before his eyes landed on the person kneeling down next to a digimon.

"Elegon, I will need your power." Zorumon said, staring at the person who was apparently named Elegon.

"Why should I help you?" Elegon asked, glaring.

"Because if you don't help me, you'll never know what really happened to your father." Zorumon said.

"He's right, Elegon. If all of us die… Then we will never know the truth." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Tch… Fine!" Elegon shouted.

"Alright." Zorumon held his hand out, and a dark grey aura began to emanate out of Elegons' digivice, which solidified into a dark grey spherical crystal. The crystal then shot out to Zorumon, who grabbed onto it.

"Zorumon Cambio Digivolve to Chronomon: Chaos Mode!" Zorumon then began to shift into a copy of me with a dark grey robe, dark grey claws, and dark grey hair and eyes.

"Whoa…" I said, staring at Chronomon.

"Chaos Wave." Chronomon raised up his claw, and a black and white vortex spun out of his claw and struck into Kimeramon, knocking him backwards into the wall, cutting into his flesh. data seemed to be falling out of his body, like it had been deleted.

"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon shouted, firing a blast of green aura at Chronomon.

"Void Sphere." Chronomon said, firing a dark grey sphere at the green blast, and the two cancelled out, creating a huge explosion.

"Shadow Claw." Chronomon charged through the smoke of the explosion and shoved his grey claw into Kimeramon, and Kimeramon was deleted instantly.

"Darn it!" Lulu said, pouting. "Akira, I'll be back!"

"Darn it..." Zorumon said, collapsing on the ground. He then began glowing, and a dark grey sphere shot out of his body into Elegons' hand.

"It seems... I'm running... out of energy..." Zorumon said, and the glow on his bodyu faded away to reveal a small, black fox with two tails.

"Hey, is that fox digimon going to be okay?" Eve asked.

"Of course he will be. He just needs to recharge his energy. After all, he used far to much energy after awakening." Hiruko said, smiling. _However, I'm still unsure about that fox. _

"Come on, Zorumon." I said, walking over and picking up my partner digimon. "Are you okay?"

"Hey! Akira! We need to have a talk!" Eve shouted.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Just come up here!" Eve shouted.

"Fine..." I said. I then looked around and realized that I was standing on a suspended platform. "How am i supposed to do that?"

"That is a good point." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"So, this is your partner, Zorumon?" Hiruko asked. "Or should I call him The Origin."

"It's so cute!" Eve said, squeezing Zorumon.

"Um, Eve... I think you're queezing him a little to hard." I said.

"Huh... Really?" Eve asked, looking down at the squeezed out digimon. "Oh, I forgot..."

"Akira, why didn't you tell me about those dreams of yours?" Eve asked, smiling evilly.

"Um..." I didn't answer fast enough, but I was able to dodge the fist aimed at me.

"Just let me punch you once in exchange, okay?" Eve asked.

"Alright you two. Break it up." Hiruko said, stepping in between the two of us.

"Sorry." Eve muttered.

"Okay, Hiruko." Zorumon said, startling me.

"Oh, yes. What is it?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"You can lose the fake smile. I know you're angry at me for what happened to your friends." Zorumon said.

"They aren't my friends. They're my allies." Hiruko said.

"Somehow, I don't feel safe around Hiruko anymore." I whispered to Eve.

"Ditto." Eve whispered back.

"So, there are no hard feelings?" Zorumon asked.

"Of course not." Hiruko said, smiling.

"So, Elegon." Hiruko said, turning towards Elegon, who was sitting next to his digimon. "Are you going to come with us?"

"No." Elegon said.

"What? Why not?" Eve asked.

"Because. There are many digimon that live in this tower. I need to stay behind to protect them." Elegon then stood up and walked over to me.

"Ryuko, I have something for you." Elegon then held out his hand. In his hand were a red flute and a palm sized peace of paper.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The paper is a signal. Focus your will into it, and it will shoot up into the air and signal me to come help you. but it will only work once." Elegon said.

"And the flute?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elegon said.

"Elegon, that human is waking." Kyukimon said, walking into the room.

"I guess it's time to go." I said, smiling.

* * *

"Well, you have finally awoken, old friend." Neigoramon said, staring at the figure rising out of the casket.

"..." The figure said.

"I must say your new form disgusts me, Shadamon" Neigoramon said.

"You're not much to look at yourself." Shadamon said. Shadamon was like a normal human boy, except for the black wings sticking out of his back.

"Well, we need to go meet Mephistomon." Neigoramon said.

"Yessss." Shadamon said, smiling wide.

* * *

Mukuro: Sorry this story took so long to update. Two things have happened. First, my computer got a virus that deleted my files, so I couldn't get motivated to rewrite this chapter. Second, I had to go to my cousins' highschool graduation party against my will, and he lives in **Sacramento** for Petes' sake, and i'm rambling, so bye.

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, the first arc has ended! But what will happen next? Will they continue their search for people to help them, or will they just wander around aimlessly? And what really happened seven years ago? What is Shadamon, really? What are the extent of Zorumons' power? How will Akira fare with a god as a partner? And will i have to spend the rest of my life in a jail cell? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "The Seperation"


	14. The Separation

Mukuro: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I've been busy these last few weeks, preparing and planning for my friends' wedding. I still think 23 is too young for marriage, but it doesn't matter. Well, now that the wedding is over, I've finally had the time to update! So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 12: The Separation

* * *

"Ayumu, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm just a little tired, that's all." Ayumu said, smiling.

"Really? Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Eve asked.

"I already said I'm alright…" Ayumu said.

"Are you sure? You've been having bad dreams recently…" I said.

"Could you all stop talking…?" Hiruko asked, stopping in front of the rocky canyon wall that they had reached.

"Wait, now what? Do we go back?" Eve asked, looking back at the long desert expanse we'd crossed in the last few days.

"No, it'll take too long. We need to go up the side of this cliff." Zorumon said.

"Akira, I've been wondering for a while, but is that your partner?" Ayumu whispered to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What is he? I sense a strange power emanating from him…" Ayumu said.

"Don't worry about it." I said, smiling. I then turned back to the rock wall. "More importantly, how are we supposed to get up there?"

"No idea…" Ayumu said, running a hand through his hair,

"Well, no way to go but up." Hiruko said, smiling merrily.

"And how the heck do we do that?" I asked.

"Know how to rock climb?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"No way. No way am I scaling a cliff in a dress." Eve said, shaking her head.

"Okay, Ryuko. You start climbing up, okay?" Hiruko asked.

"Tch… Fine." I said, grabbing onto the rock wall. I slowly began my ascent up the cliff with Zorumon on my back.

* * *

"Akira, hurry up. You're taking too long." Eve said, sitting on the back of a blue dog with blue wings that flew up the side of the cliff next to me.

"She's right, Akira, we need to get moving." Ayumu said, standing on top of a large pillar of vines that was shooting up towards the sky.

"Ryuko. Hurry up!" Hiruko said. A large set of brown wings were sticking out of his back as he was slowly flying up the side of the cliff.

* * *

"Okay! Now that we managed to get up the cliff without any problems, let's keep going!" Hiruko said, smiling.

_Kill them…_ I thought between pants. _I swear to God I'm going to kill them…_

Fortunately, a scream snapped me out of my homicidal thoughts.

"What was that?" Eve shouted.

"I know one thing." Hiruko said. "That scream was definitely human."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Eve shouted.

"Um, guys? Could you wait a second?" I called out as they rushed off towards the source of the screams.

* * *

"So you're sure this is the girl, right?" A human kid asked a large, demonic digimon.

"Yes, Shadamon. Tashai Laze, age fourteen. She has the Energy Symbol." Neigoramon said, smiling maniacally.

"What the hell do you guys want with me?" The girl named Tashai asked, glaring at the two of them. Suddenly, she became enveloped in a light blue sphere, which floated up from the ground.

"We have orders to capture you and bring you back to Master Mephistomon." Shadamon said, smiling. He brushed a hand through his short black hair and then turned towards us as we arrived.

"Is that a kid?" I asked, staring at the two figures in front of a girl who was being held in the air by a large black tentacle. One of the two, however, looked like a little kid, maybe nine or ten. The other figure, however, was some sort of demonic dragon.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Eve shouted.

"Who's that?" The kid asked the digimon next to him.

"That would be Sophia Lugarto, also known as Eve." The digimon said.

"I see. Is she on the list?" The boy asked.

"Yes. As are the two of them." The digimon said, pointing towards Ayumu and I.

"And what about him?" The boy asked, gesturing towards Hiruko.

"No, he's not on the list."

"So I can eat him?" The boy asked, smiling.

"Eat?" I asked. "That makes no sense."

"Great!" The boy said, and a shadowy black aura emerged from his body. The aura then shot outwards towards Hiruko in the shape of a blade.

"Whoa, that was close." Hiruko said, raising up his hand and knocking the blade away.

"Aw! Why'd you have to go and do that for?" The boy said, frowning.

"Shadamon, that's not someone you can just kill." The other digimon said.

"What? Why not?" Shadamon asked, looking at the digimon.

"Because that's Hiruko Mitsubayashi." The digimon asked.

"Really?" Shadamon asked, smiling in a weird way. "No lies, Neigoramon? That's Hiruko?"

"Yes." Neigoramon said.

"Today's my lucky day!" Shadamon shouted, running after Hiruko. His arm shifted into a black blade, and he lunged at Hiruko.

"Whoa, that was close." Hirukos' arm shifted, and a sword blade emerged from it, which he then grabbed. He moved the sword with lightning fast speed, and countered Shadamons' blade.

"Yes… you really are Hiruko…" Shadamon said, smiling.

"Piogga de Sonda!" Piomon shouted, spinning in a wave of blue flame, charging straight for Shadamon.

"Pathetic." Shadamon said, holding his hand up, and Piomon struck into it, without making a mark.

"To combat me, with a rookies' strength, it can't be done." Shadamon said, grasping onto Piomon and through him to the ground.

"Vine Wave!" Falcmon shouted, as a mass of vines emerged from the ground and compressed around Shadamon.

"Well, a mega is a little better, but still, you aren't strong enough to defeat me." Shadamon said, as black blades shot out of his body, slicing through the vines.

"Vital Wave!" Falcmon shouted, and the ground shot up, compressing around Shadamon.

"Now that plants won't work, you use rocks? Pathetic." Shadamon said, as blades shot out of the black aura surrounding him. The blades split and moved towards the rocks, piercing each one, as they collapsed to the ground.

"You're in my way." Shadamon said, appearing next to Ayumu and held up his hand. He shot a blast fof black energy out of the palm of his hand, which hit and engulfed Falcmon. It continued its course, and hit the ground hard.

"Move." Shadamon knocked Ayumu to the ground, and then stepped over him and approached Hiruko.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" I shouted. I ran over to where Hiruko was standing and held out my digivice. Unfortunately, Hiruko knocked it to the ground.

"Hiruko, why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Your power is too useful. We can't risk you using it and being defeated." Zorumon said.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Do you have that piece of paper that Elegon gave you?" Hiruko asked.

"Yeah." I said, pulling it out.

"Use it. I'll buy you some time." Hiruko said.

"What? But he just beat Eve and Ayumu in no time flat!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ryuko. I won't lose that easily." Hiruko said smiling.

"So, are you ready to die now?" Shadamon asked.

"Do you honestly think you beat me, you brat?" Hiruko asked, glaring at Shadamon.

"So, you are stronger than I thought!" Shadamon said, smiling. He shot a blast of dark energy at Hiruko.

"…" Hiruko just face palmed and held out his right arm, creating a hexagram shield. The black energy wave hit the shield, and reflected back at Shadamon.

"Darn it!" Shadamon shouted, jumping to the side to avoid the black shockwave.

"Pathetic." Hiruko said, holding up his hand. A blast of fire shot out of his hand blowing up the ground underneath Shadamon. To avoid this, Shadamon leapt up into the air.

"Die!" Shadamon shouted, and a black mass of blades shot from his body at Hiruko.

"Please try a little harder…" Hiruko said, avoiding every blade with little effort.

"How…" Shadamon said, landing on the ground. "How can you do this?"

"You should know how strong Hiruko is, even being a hybrid." Neigoramon said.

"No way is he stronger than me!" Shadamon shouted.

"Grand Impact!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, a silver shape hit the ground, creating a large crater.

"What do you want?" Shadamon shouted at the new figure.

"Well, it's about time." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Elegon! It's good to see you again!" I said.

"Ryuko, explain what's going on." Celemon said.

"Well, we heard a cry for help, and we saw that girl and her digimon caught by those two. However, we weren't strong enough to defeat them, so we need your help." I said.

"Not even Zorumon, then…" Celemon said. "Fine, I'll help."

"Who is this?" Shadamon asked.

"It seems we've found another person on the list." Neigoramon said.

"So, we just have to bring him back alive, then?" Shadamon said, smiling.

"Basically." Neigoramon said.

"Excellent!" Shadamon shouted, charging at Celemon.

"Celestial Shower!"Celemon shouted, holding out his hand. Several meteors fell down from the sky, headed straight for Shadamon.

Shadamon, however, simply shot black hands from his back, which hit the meteors, blowing them to pieces.

"Meteor Bow!" Celemon said, holding up his bow, firing several arrows at Shadamon. However, they simply stuck into Shadamons' body, and didn't do any damage.

"Black Wave!" Shadamon shouted, shooting out a crescent wave from his hand. It struck into Celemons' bow, knocking him to the ground.

"So, we have to bring him back alive, right?" Shadamon said, his arm morphing into a blade. "So it's alright if I just lopped a few limbs off, right?" He climbed up on top of Celemon and brought the blade down towards his arm.

"Zen Madness!" Celemon shouted, shooting a blast of energy into Shadamon. The blast knocked him into the air, and he fell hard onto the ground, leaving a small crater.

"Darn… you…" Shadamon said, staggering up. He was in bad shape. Part of the right side of his face was deleting, along with part of his torso and arm. He then looked at Celemon, who reverted back to Zenmon and Elegon.

"Heh… To… bad… for… you... human. I'm still… the… victor!" Shadamon limped towards Elegon. A long black tentacle shot out of his back, connecting to the field the girl was in, as his wounds began to heal.

"What's going on?" Eve exclaimed, looking at Shadamon healing.

"I'm not sure, but he must be drawing energy from the imprisoned girl." Hiruko said.

"Very good analyses, Hiruko." Shadamon said, smiling.

"I didn't expect to find you in such a predicament, Mitsubayashi." A voice said, a black robed figure appeared out of a portal.

"You're…" Hiruko started, staring at the figure with a black mask.

"DXS!" Shadamon shouted.

"Very good." The man said, staring at Shadamon.

"So, this is Ryuko Takenori…" The man said, staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Shadamon shouted.

"Impact Shadow." The man said, holding up a gun which shot out a black sphere that shot out at Shadamon. It hit him, blasting him backwards.

"Listen, weakling. You don't want to bother me when I'm angry." The man said, glaring.

"Darn you, DXS!" Shadamon shouted, as black wings emerged from his back, and his arms were enveloped in black armor.

"Gravi-Sphere." DXS said, holding out his hand. He released a large black and grey sphere, which surrounded Shadamon, and then released a compression of energy on his body until he collapsed.

"You still haven't lost your touch, I see." Hiruko said, smirking.

"This is just a warning for you to be more careful." DXS said, turning to me. 'If you want to save anyone, you'll have to be stronger. You have a destiny, and I'm here to see you fulfill it." DXS said, staring at me.

"Are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, he stepped into another portal and disappeared.

"Darn… You…" Shadamon said, struggling to stand up.

"Shadamon, it is time for us to go." Neigoramon said, as a portal opened up beneath them. "As a reward for doing so well, I'll even let that girl go." He said, as the sphere the girl was in opened up, and she fell to the ground.

"We'd better check on that girl!" Eve said, running over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked, shaking the girl.

"Yah, I think so…" She said, smiling.

"Well, that's good." Eve said, smiling.

"My name's Tashai!" Tashai said, standing up and holding out her hand.

"Eve." Eve said, shaking her hand.

* * *

"So those two tried to kidnap you?" Hiruko asked, sitting down next to the fire we had lite for the night.

"Yep but Elegon here saved me." Tashai said, hugging Elegon.

"Please let go." Elegon said.

"What? Why?" Tashai asked.

"Please let go." Elegon said.

"I'm just glad there's another girl in the group." Eve said, smiling.

"Well, I should get going." Elegon said, standing up from circle around the fire.

"What? Go where?" Tashai asked.

Suddenly, I felt as though there was no ground underneath me. I fell down into a deep pit of blackness, unable to see anything.

"Ryuko!" Zorumon shouted, jumping into the portal which then closed shut.

* * *

"So, are you all healed, Shadamon?" Neigoramon asked.

"Yes…" Shadamon said, pulling himself out of a tub of black liquid. "I'm all healed… And I swear… I will never let a human inflict that much damage on me ever again."

"Good." Mephistomon said, walking into the black room. "You can relax and grow stronger, Shadamon, while my new general finds the next target.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? I don't know where I got the idea for Tashai liking Elegon, but I think it might be interesting to see how it turns out, so Elegon won't be leaving any time soon!

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. Oh, no! Where is Akira going? Who is DXS? What is Mephistomon plotting? Who is Mephistomons' newest general? Will they find Akira? Will Elegon and Tashai enter a forbidden incest relationship? (Which is very unlikely) Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Darkest Treachery"


	15. Rainbow Bonus Chapter

WARNING: NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. TO CONTINUE THE STORY, MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Mukuro: Still here? Okay. I doubt few of you read or even heard of my original attempt at a digimon fanfiction, entitled Digimon: Rainbow Spirit. I did it fast, and then I took it down in less than 24 hours due to its weak structure and plot. (In my opinion)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

* * *

Mukuro: The original characters in this story are seven kids like the original digidestined. They even have a lot of the same stereotypes. I.E., the loner, the lazy ass, the aggressive person, the shy person, the optimist, the naïve enthusiast, and the helper. (Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Tai, T.K., and Kari. No Izzy though.)They were the original foundations for most of my characters in Dawn of the Shadow. The digidestined in this story each had an original Aura Wave of a different color, Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Violet.

Akira Namade: Akira was my original model for Riyo. Since he has a Silver Aura Wave, his main attribute is Harmony, which makes him the leader of the digidestined. Unlike Riyo, a nice, good student who cares greatly for life, Akira is a bad student at his school due to his lazy personality. He doesn't want to lead like Riyo, due to not wanting to be responsible for death. Otherwise, he looks like Riyo. I was glad to bring him back as Ryuko Takenori, the tentative leader of the Brightly lit Dusk digidestined.

Rio Takenei: Rio is incredibly energetic, and is happy at all times This goes to the point of it being annoying and/or naïve. Since she has a Yellow Aura Wave, her main attribute is Vitality. She was the original model for Jami, but I had to remove her always energetic and happy part of her, leaving only the caring part of her. I was, however, happy to bring her energetic and happy part of her, in the form of Sakura .

Lauren Piotene: Lauren was made to be the shy, younger girl. Since she has a Green Aura Wave, her main attribute is Passivity. She was not going to be part of Dawn of the Shadow, but I decided to bring her back as Lauren Psotlem. The only person Lauren is actually friendly to is Rito Li Shen, due to their similar personalities.

Daisuke Nakamura: Daisuke is the type to shine the light on others, and is incredibly modest and friendly. Since he has an Orange Aura Wave, his main attribute is Loyalty. The unique thing about this character is that he is the only one I have yet to make into a character to bring back into one of my other two stories. But if I ever find a way to use him, you bet I will!

Ryuo Takenori: Ryuo was actually slated to be in the loner slot for Dawn of the Shadow, but he was taken out last second due to my Beta's character submission, giving the loner position to Ren. Since he has a Violet Aura Wave, his main attribute is Solitarity, giving him the loner slot for the possible story remake. If I do bring him in, he won't be the main character even with his last name. For image references, think Akira with pale blond hair.

Zequn Li Shen: The optimist in the group, he basically only exists to lighten the tension. Seriously, this was my only reason for creating him. Since he has a Blue Aura Wave, his main attribute is Tranquility. He is one of the three who has not been used yet in a story, however he is planned to be one of three characters I'll introduce into Brightly lit Dusk, so keep your eyes and ears peeled for him.

Sakura Tsune: She came into existence simply from a friend of mine telling me I don't right enough stories with strong willed women. Thus, Sakura was created as a complete antithesis to every annoying, weak damsel in distress Mary Sue ever made. Since she has a Red Aura Wavem her main attribute is Ferocity. She is the kind of strong willed person who heads straight off into battle and won't hesitate to use violence to keep others in line. She is one of three people I plan to reintroduce into Brightly lit Dusk.

* * *

Mukuro: So, that's it. The only reason I put this in is in order to tell everyone that this will be another digimon story I have planned, however, not until Brightly lit Dusk and its sequel are finished.


	16. Darkest Treachery

Mukuro: Honestly speaking, I have no excuse for the lateness of these chapters. I was truly not in the mood to do writing over the summer, and that is that. Most people would think that a college student would update faster without classes, but really, it's the other way around. I'd rather HAVE a summer break than have to write a ton (but summer break for me is nothing but partying...). Anyways, here's my next chapter and the last one before summer ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 13: Darkest Treachery

* * *

"Omega Red, I have bad news." A black robed figure walked into a darkened room where Omega Red was sitting.

"Yes?" Omega Red asked.

"Mephistomon has caught Ryuko."

"What?" Omega Red asked, standing up from where he was seated.

"That arrogant fool…" Omega Red said. "Did he really think that I would stand by for this?"

"What are you going to do?" Patamon asked.

"DXS, call back each of the remaining ten shadows." Omega Red said.

"What? Why?" DXS asked.

"We're going to launch an assault on Mephistomon and bring back young Ryuko."

* * *

"Great! We lost Akira! Now what?" Ayumu exclaimed.

"Akira, are you down there?" Eve shouted at the ground.

"Well, see ya." Elegon said, backing away.

"Wait! Elegon can't leave now! He's the only one who can fight!" Tashai said.

"She's right! Grab him!" Eve shouted, as Tashai and Ayumu jumped on top of the fleeing Elegon.

"People! FOCUS!" Hiruko shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Everyone said.

"Okay, Tashai. It seems that Mephistomon is focusing on trying to capture the digidestined. So when dawn comes, we must set out to find the other digidestined.

"'Other?'" Eve asked.

"Yes. There are four of you here, Lulu, and Ryuko, which leaves nine left."

"So there are fifteen?" Ayumu asked.

"No, seventeen." Hiruko said.

"And the other two?"

"They're under the supervision of one of my comrades." Hiruko said. "So, we need to nine more."

"So, how do we go about doing that?" Tashai asked.

"Your digivices have a locator function that will find other digidestined in the area. If you look at them, you'll be able to see a blue dot, a dark grey dot, a gold dot, and a green dot. So, we'll just find the other digidestined with it. But for now, get to bed."

"…And yet, no one seems to be worried about Akira." Eve said.

"Alright, let's head out!" Tashai shouted.

"Who made you boss?" Hiruko asked.

"I did!" She exclaimed, smiling. She then held up her digivice. "Okay, the closest blip is a white one, in… that direction." She then pointed towards the right, which led across more desert.

"Are you sure?" Ayumu asked.

"Yep! About 40 miles away, too." She said, smiling.

"Great, more walking…" Eve muttered.

* * *

"So, we're going to be working together on this mission, right?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"…" Was the only response from the figure seated behind her on Devidramon.

"You could try to be a little more responsive, being a new recruit and all, right?" Lulu said, smiling.

"..."

* * *

"So, how much longer do we need to walk..." Eve asked.

"Why don't you create a refreshing rain for us..." Hiruko muttered, slugging his way across the desert tundra.

"I can't." Eve said, matter-of-factly.

"What? But I thought you could draw water out of the air?" Tashai exclaimed.

"We're in a DESERT. There is no water in the air!" Eve said.

"Can you two be quiet so I can check our position?" Ayumu asked. "I don't need to be deaf as well as blind."

"So, how far away are we?" Eve asked.

"About 20 miles or so."

"Well, even if we only gone half the distance, it's still a lot to travel in one day." Hiruko said, smiling. "Why don't we set up camp for the night, and start up again in the morning."

"Hiruko, is Akira going to be okay?" Eve asked.

"I hope so... But, unfortunately, there's nothing we can really do." Hiruko said, smiling sadly. "Even with all my powers, I can't manage to find him..."

"I know, but Akira is one of my only friends that's a girl, so I just can't help but worry..." Eve said.

_Harsh..._ Hiruko thought, sweatdropping.

"Well, it won't do any good just sitting here, talking about it. After we find the next digidestined, we'll begin our search for him." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Yeah..." Eve said laying down on her blanket, going to sleep soon after.

"Soon, it will all come together..." Hiruko said, rubbing Eve's head.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Tashai said, jerking up.

"It sounded like an explosion!" Elegon said, standing up.

"It came from that direction." Hiruko said, pointing across the desert.

"We'd better get going." Eve said.

* * *

"Who are you...?" A girl asked, backing up to the large rock and brushing some white hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, my name's Lulu!" Lulu said, jumping down to the ground, smiling. "And you're Ten Tsumugi, right?" Lulu asked, looking at a list.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, Ten, do you mind coming with me for a while?"

"Well, I..."

"Beak Clash!" Tens' digimon said, charging at Lulu.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon said, slamming his tail into Houmon, knocking her backwards.

"What's going on here?" Eve asked, running up. "Lulu, what are you doing this time?"

"Hau! Can't you just leave me alone?" Lul asked, pouting.

"No way! Not until you tell me what you guys did to Akira!" Eve said, as the rest of the group ran up.

"Hau? We didn't do anything to Akira." Lulu said.

"Then where is he?" Eve asked.

"I'm right here." Eve slowly turned around, and looked at the figure standing on top of Devidramon, who pulled his hood back, to reveal Akira's face.

"Aki...ra...?" Eve asked, looking at Akira, mortified.

"This... could be a problem." Hiruko said, smirking.

* * *

Mukuro: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I just know it will be interesting, so keep sticking with the story!

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. Oh no! Akira's gone to the dark side! WHy would he do something like that? What will our heroes do now? How will they react to this betrayal? What does Mephistomon have in store for these people on the list? And what do Omega Red and Hiruko have to do about this? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Dark Power"


	17. Dark Power

Mukuro: Alright! New chapter! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 14: Dark Power

* * *

"Akira, what's going on?" Eve asked.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, smiling.

"Why are you evil?" Elegon shouted.

"There seems to be something wrong…" Ayumu said.

"I'm not evil." Akira said, smiling. "I'm just enlightened."

"Nya! See? Akira's smart enough to embrace the truth!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Lulu, be quiet for now." Eve said, holding her hand up. "Akira, tell me what you're doing!"

"Simple." Akira said, smiling. "I need to find myself. Zorumon and I… Will become perfect…"

"It's pointless, Eve." Hiruko said, smiling. "People under Mephistomons' influence truly believe that they are right. The only way to free them is to erase the influence on their minds by controlling and rewriting their minds.

"So how are we supposed to do that?" Eve asked.

"Don't worry…" Hiruko said, said, smiling. "I'll handle it."

Hiruko opened his eyes, and they flashed. A beam of light shot out, striking Akira.

"It's no use." Hiruko said, cutting off the connection for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?' Ayumu asked.

"Mephistomon has set up some kind of mental block around his mind. It's impossible for me to even access it, let alone free him from his influence." Hiruko said.

"So is there any other way to do it?" Elegon asked.

"We have to defeat him in a battle. That means we have to completely defeat his digimon or knock him unconscious." Hiruko said. "At least, that's how it was for me."

"You were possessed?" Tashai asked.

"I wouldn't call it possession. It was more like I was some brainwashed follower to a religious cult. In that way, it would be like I was the pope to the Church of Mephistomon.

"Pope? Church?" Elegon asked.

"Never mind. Is there anyone normal here?" Hiruko asked.

"I think you're the most abnormal." Tashai said.

"Hello? Akira?" Eve asked.

"Fine. Anyways, we'll need someone to fight them. Obviously, I'm out." Hiruko said.

"My body still hasn't finished charging since that battle against Shadamon." Elegon said.

"I've still got a lot of my drained energy to recharge." Tashai said.

"Falcmon still needs to rest from his defeat."

"So, wait, does that mean me? I have to fight him?" Eve asked.

"Yep." Hiruko said.

"So I get to rip Lulu a new one AND slap some sense into Akira?" Eve asked, smiling. "Good."

"Alright, guys. You might want to step back a ways." Hiruko said.

"Why?" Ayumu asked.

"Because when a woman gets pissed off at a guy, it's not a pretty sight." Hiruko said.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Elegon said.

"…Let's change the topic." Hiruko said.

"Alright! Let's go, Piomon!" Eve said, holding up her digivice.

"Piomon digivolve to Piogomon!" Piomon said, as Piomon grew larger and light blue armor grew onto his wings and head.

"Alright, Lulu! First I'm going to defeat you, then I'm going to knock some sense into Akira!" Eve shouted.

"Poor, naïve little girl." Lulu said, smiling. "Why do you think me and Akira are here together?"

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Simple!" Lulu said, holding up her digivice. A light orange sphere emerged from it, and encompassed Zorumon.

"Zorumon Cambio Digivolve to Chronomon: Fire Mode!" Zorumons' body began growing, shifting into a copy of Akira with an orange robe, orange claws, and orange hair and eyes.

"Uh-oh." Eve said, looking at Chronomon.

"This form gives off a very large amount of heat." Chronomon said, as the heat around the group began rising intensely.

"The more hot it is around you, the less powerful you become." Lulu said, smiling. "Now, you're done!"

"Flame Blast." Chronomon said. He shot five balls of fire out of his hands, firing them at Eve and Piogomon. The fireballs shot out around them, and shot blasts of fire out around Eve, creating a star of fire around Eve's body that sealed her in place. The fire didn't burn, but it restrained her from moving.

"Piogomon, get them!" Eve said.

"Piogga de Flamma!" Piogomon said, firing a blast of blue flames at Chronomon.

"Do you honestly think that'll do anything?" Lulu asked, smiling. "Chronomon is fire mode! It won't hurt a bit~"

She was right. The blue flames hit Chronomon, and disappeared, leaving him completely uninjured.

"Flame Wheel." Chronomon said, holding up his hand. A fireball began forming in his hand, growing hotter. It began spinning in a wheel, and launched at Eve.

"Piogga de Sonda!" Piogomon shouted, flying out in front of Eve, and began spinning like a drill, blowing flames out into the air.

"Blast Fire." Chronomon held out his arms, and launched a blast of fire out at Piogomon and Eve.

The flames hit Piogomon, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, you don't have anywhere left to run~" Lulu said, smiling. "Bye-bye!"

"No, we don't have to." Akira said. "In fact, we aren't allowed to." Chronomon broke the flame lock around Eve's body, and then walked towards the girl.

"Sorry, but you have to come with us." Chronomon said, picking up the girl and her digimon.

"Wait, shouldn't we bring them with us?" Lulu asked. "They are on the list."

"We don't have enough room." Akira said, as Chronomon walked back to the group.

"Goodbye for now, digidestined." Akira said, smiling.

"Akira! Get back here!" Eve shouted.

"See ya." Lulu said, waving.

"Asino maledetto bastardo ritardato…" Eve began saying, before Hiruko shushed her.

"Use better language, Eve." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

"Alright, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay her for now." Akira, bringing the girl to the jail cell where Jami was in.

"Why are you doing this? You're just like me!" Ten shouted.

"I'm sorry." Was all Akira said, turning around and leaving.

"What was that about?" Ten asked, standing up before picking up her partner, Houmon.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Jami said, smiling.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ten asked.

"I used to be the wind digidestined." Jami said, smiling. "By the way, that collar on your digimon prevents him from digivolving and attacking."

"Darn it…" Ten said, looking down.

"I'm sorry about my son." Jami said.

"Wait, that guy was your son?" Ten asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Jami said, smiling. "He's going to be punished big time for this, though."

"Wow…" Ten said.

"Alright, can you give me your digivice?" Jami asked.

"Why?" Ten asked.

"Because you're the wind digidestined, so I need to transfer my power.

"I don't understand, but here." Ten said, handing over her silver-grey digivice.

"Alright…" Jami said, holding onto the digivice. The digivice began glowing white, and then settled.

"Here you go." Jami said, handing the digivice back to Ten.

"So, all that's left to do is wait for us to be saved."

* * *

Mukuro: So, this will be strange... I wonder what'll happen next? Please review!

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. AKIRA WILL PAY. Will Hiruko and everyone else try to get him back? Will he be saved? CAN he be saved? I wonder if Ten and I can be saved? What will they do to rescue him? And how do Mephistomon and Omege Red fit into this? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Dark Truths"


	18. Dark Truths

Mukuro: So, the conclusion of the Evil Akira is upon us! What's going on, behind the scenes? Remember to review! Plus, a new character is being introduced!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 15: Dark Truths

* * *

"Alright, here's what we do." Hiruko said. "We don't know who is in their base. We don't know how many people that Lulu and Akira have captured, but we do know that we need to find out and rescue them."

"Right." Ayumu said. "We can't just write off a human life, no matter who it is."

"The only question is how will we go about doing it?" Elegon asked. "Zenmon and I are still to injured to fight, which leaves the rest of you."

"I think I've still got a little power left." Tashai said, smiling. "If Elegon wants me to, I probably could…"

"I can still fight, as well." Ayumu said.

"And that makes three of us." Eve finished. "Which might be enough."

"It won't be." Hiruko said. "Not after what I saw in the last fight."

"So, what should we do?" Tashai asked.

"Well, that's simple." A voice said. "If you want some help, I'm your man!"

The group slowly turned their heads in the direction the voice came from.

"My name is Kin Stark, and I'll be glad to help you folks out!" The man said, smiling.

"Huh…" The group said. They then turned around and began discussing the course of action to take.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Kin shouted.

"You look shady." Elegon said.

"You don't seem very strong." Ayumu said.

"Men with greasy hair are usually bad news." Eve said.

"Darn it! I can help!" Kin shouted.

"Well, what's the problem, really?" Hiruko said. "We might as well let him help."

"Fine…" The group said.

"Wait." Kin said. "I have one condition."

"What?" Hiruko said.

"I go out on a date with her." Kin said, pointing at Eve.

"Not a chance." Eve said, shooting him down.

"Hey, come on!" Kin said, smiling.

"I said no." Eve said, bringing her foot up into his "happy place" at full force.

"Th-that r-really hurt…" Kin said, holding his "special area".

"Eve, why did you do that?" Hiruko asked.

"You told me that if a guy hits on me, I should kick him in his-"

"I said if a guy ever _hits_ you." Hiruko corrected.

"Oh." She then turned to Kin. "Sorry."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go find Akira!" Tashai said, smiling.

"Finding him isn't the problem. It's avoiding him, remember?" Elegon said.

* * *

"Alright, we've reached their base." Hiruko said. "Remember to stay silent."

"OW!" Kin shouted.

"What part of silent did your not understand?" Hiruko whispered.

"Sorry, but someone hit my hand…" Kin said.

"Hiruko, can we move?" Eve said. "I just felt something crawl across my hand."

"Fine, we'll head in." Hiruko said, standing up.

* * *

"From what I remember, the jail cell is this way." Hiruko said, sneaking towards the jail.

"It looks like someone's coming." Jami said.

"Alright, we'll break out now!" Ten shouted.

Hiruko walked in, unlocked the jail cell, and Ten lunged at him.

"Sorry kid, you're about twenty-five years to young to get me with a punch like that…" Hiruko said, grabbing her arm in mid air.

"Oh, Hiruko." Jami said. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to break you out." Kin said, smiling. "And I'm sure you want to reward your rescuer with a kiss!"

"I'm gay." Ten said.

"Ouch, shot down twice in one day." Elegon said, wincing.

"Alright guys, we need to go this way, to reach my secret escape." Hiruko said, placing something on the floor of the jail cell.

"What's that?" Eve asked.

"Just a little insurance. Now, as I was saying, " Hiruko said, pointing towards the west side, "that's the only way we can get out fast."

"Got it." Jami said, taking Hiruko's hand, standing up. "We need to get out as fast as we can."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elegon asked, opening the door. "We need to get going."

"Wait, Elegon…" Hiruko started, but Elegon had already walked through the door…

Right into a stun beam.

"Yeah, the whole corridor was booby trapped by me." Hiruko said.

"Thanks for the warning…" Elegon said as best he could.

"The stunning should wear off in a few minutes." Hiruko said. "But someone needs to carry him."

"Oh, I'll do that!" Tashai said, grabbing onto Elegon, hefting him onto her shoulder.

"I'll get you for this Hiruko…" Elegon muttered.

"Got it." Hiruko said, giving Elegon a thumbs up. The group continued down the corridor, until they reached a large room.

"So, where are we?" Ayumu asked.

"We're in my section of the base." Hiruko said.

"You can let me go now." Elegon said, getting off of Tashai.

"Are you sure? You might still be a little paralyzed!" Tashai said.

"I'm fine." Elegon said.

"The escape hatch is right through that door." Hiruko said.

"Yes, but can reach it, Hiruko?" A voice asked.

"What?" Hiruko shouted, jerking around.

"Well, it seems like you've brought a fine audience today." Mephistomon said, smiling. He was standing on a floating platform, looking out over the room, with Lulu and Akira at either side of him.

"Steel." Mephistomon said, glancing at Kin. He then moved his eyes to Elegon. "Chaos."

"Water, Wind, Nature, and Energy." He said, moving his eyes to Eve, Ten, Ayumu, and Tashai respectively. "As well as two worthless pieces of trash."

"Mephistomon, what are you planning?" Elegon demanded.

"Why don't you ask Hiruko?" Mephistomon asked. "After all, he helped me out with it last time, a quarter of a century ago."

"You're still planning to do that?" Jami demanded.

"Of course I am. However, I never thought I'd be able to do it this easily. I was expecting your husband to interfere again." Mephistomon said, smiling. "Or should I say your ex-husband? After I finish invading your world, I'll be sure to go visit his grave."

"Invading your world?" Tashai shouted. "You mean Earth?"

"Exactly. And the only thing standing in my way are a group of randomly assorted children." Mephistomon said, smirking.

"Need I remind you, Mephistomon, that a quarter of a century ago, your plans were also annihilated by a group of randomly assorted children?" Jami said, smiling.

"Yes, you're quite right. However, this group is even weaker than the last, as well as much more uncontrollable." Mephistomon said.

"You may be right." Hiruko said. "But according to Riyo, fate is one of the most powerful things in the world, and fate has decided to create a new group of warriors to stop you."

"Really?" Mephistomon asked. "Well then, I'll just have to crush the rest of you, along with you puny fate. After all, nothing is stronger than the power of Mephistomon."

"I'm surprised." Akira said, clapping. "You were right, Hiruko. Once he gets the upper hand, he drones on and on…"

"Of course. I worked under him once before, you know." Hiruko said, smiling.

"However, I'm surprised the plan worked so well." Akira said, smiling.

"What?" Mephistomon roared.

"Well, Mephistomon, it seems that you were completely and perfectly manipulated." Akira said, smiling.

"I used my power on you. You should be controlled by me." Mephistomon said.

"Ah, but there is one exception to your ability of influence." Hiruko said, smiling. "And that's if someone is already being controlled."

"See, after Hiruko realized that you were heading after digidestined, he decided that we needed a double agent in your base." Akira said, smiling.

"After I sucked Akira into the black void, I told him what needed to be done." Hiruko said. "Akira was more than willing to help, so I put him under mind control and sent him to you. I knew that with your arrogance, you would place him under your spell, and then believe that you would control him."

"So, my job was to get you to talk, but since you wouldn't, I decided to go see Hiruko again." Akira continued.

"After kidnapping Ten here, I realized that we needed to invade the base to get her back, and get you to talk." Hiruko said, smirking. "And you fell for it."

"Next up, I was supposed to do this." Akira said, flipping a switch on the control panel of the levitating craft. The craft descended to the ground at top speed, creating a large hole.

"Why you… Do you honestly think I'll let you get away with this?" Mephistomon shouted.

"Now would be a good time to flip that switch, Hiruko!" Akira shouted, running out of the crater, with Zorumon behind him.

"Got it." Hiruko said, pressing a button on a detonation switch. Suddenly, a deafening explosion was heard.

"Akira, that was bigger than it should have been…" Hiruko said.

"Well, I kind of set up a few more bombs than expected…" Akira said, sheepishly.

"That explosion still wouldn't be that loud." Hiruko said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Akira said.

"Master!" A voice shouted, as a digimon ran in.

"What is it?" Mephistomon shouted, standing up.

"Omega Red has attacked the base!" The digimon shouted.

"What?" Mephistomon roared. "He would have to pick a time like this!"

Mephistomon then turned to Lulu. "We need to retreat for now!"

"Wait, Lulu!" Akira shouted. "Are you sure you won't come with us?"

"Akira, let me ask you something…" Lulu said, smiling sadly. "If I asked you to leave the digidestined and come join us, would you?" She then frowned. "I didn't think so." She flipped the switch back on, as the craft began levitating into the air again.

"Right now, we need to get out of here." Hiruko shouted. "Let's go!" The group ran for the exit, and threw the door open as the base blew up, apparently killing them all.

In reality, however, they were blown free from the base, landing safely in the ocean on the other side.

* * *

"That was close." I said, climbing onto the beach, shaking the water out of my hair. "We almost didn't make it."

"Yeah." Eve said, hitting me square in the face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I shouted, rubbing my wounded jaw.

"Even if it was a ploy, you pissed me off by joining the other side." Eve said, rubbing her fist. "So you'll let me punch you nine more times as repayment."

"B-but your punches are three times stronger than a guys!" I said, shakily.

"Fine, three more times then." Eve said, pulling her fist back.

"Eve, could you step back for a second?" Jami asked sweetly. "I'd like to have a few words with my son about joining Mephistomon."

_I'm so dead… _I moaned to myself.

* * *

Mukuro: So the whole thing was just an elaborate punk! How funny was that? (Looks out over audience.)

*cricket chirps*

Mukuro: Anyone? Anyone?

Audience: DIE!

* * *

Jami: Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. That was satisfying. (wipes blood off hands with handkerchief) Well, at least I'm finally free! But will I ever go home? Will Kin ever stop hitting on girls? Will Lulu ever switch sides? Will Hiruko ever give us the full story? Will Eve and the others ever forgive Akira? Will Elegon and Tashai ever realize that they're siblings? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Rivalry"


	19. Rivalry

Mukuro: Now that that section of the story is over, let's move on to the next part! PS this is kind of closer to the teen section, so if any of you are to young, you won't understand one part. But some might understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 16: Rivalry

* * *

"Alright, so let's see…" Hiruko said, smiling. The group was sitting around a campfire built on a hidden shore on the ocean.

"We have quite a few able bodied fighters." Hiruko continued. "Kin, Eve, Ayumu, Elegon, Tashai, and Ten."

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"Well, looking at what you were capable of before, I'd rather leave your power as a last resort." Hiruko said.

"Well, Elegon and Zenmon are still recharging, so it might be difficult for them to fight." Eve said. "It would help if we had another useful man around…"

"Hey, what about me?" Kin asked. "I'm useful!"

"You're useful in a use-as-a-shield kind of way. We need someone who can actually fight." Eve said.

"Ouch." Hiruko commented.

"It's too bad we had to send Jami back to the human world." Ten said. "Her insight could have been useful.

"Yes. However, she couldn't fight. We needed to send her back to our world in order to keep her from being hurt or captured again." Hiruko said. He then noticed that I had my head down.

"Akira, what's wrong?" Eve asked. "You're not still mad at Hiruko, are you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Are you mad because Jami and I beat you up?" Eve asked.

"Yes, but that's not it either."

"Then what?"

"Well, why didn't we just go home? If Zorumon could send mom back, why couldn't he send the rest of us back?"

"Don't be selfish!" Hiruko shouted, which startled us. I'm not sure if I've ever heard him raise his voice before.

"We have a job to do! If you just think only about how you'll get back to your world, then how are you supposed to save this one?" Hiruko continued.

"Hiruko, settle down." Zorumon said. "He isn't his father, after all. He can't be expected to be as selfless as Riyo was."

"I know…" Hiruko said. "But it's that selflessness that got him killed in the first place."

"I know." Zorumon said. "I was there, remember? But anyways, even if we wanted to send the group back, we couldn't."

"Why not?" Everyone asked.

"My powers are only strong enough to return normal people to the human world. I can't return any digiedestined from this generation home." Zorumon said. "So, we should focus on finding people strong enough to help us."

"I hate to say it, but I can think of one other person I can ask." Hiruko said.

"Really? Who?" Elegon asked.

"Well…" Hiruko said, looking down. "My son."

"Your son?" I exclaimed.

"You're married?" Tashai asked.

"No." Hiruko said.

"Then how?" Ten asked.

"Well, it's just something you need to know as adults." Hiruko said. "Remember to stay away from alcohol. And when you do use alcohol, always make sure to use a-"

"Let's keep this G-rated." Elegon interjected.

"Sorry." Hiruko said. "Anyways, I left him behind to be guarded by one of my comrades."

"Really? So where is he?" Ayumu asked.

"He's being held along with another digidestined at our secret base." Hiruko said, turning to Eve. "In fact, Eve's met them before."

"Really?" Ten asked, turning to Eve. "What are they like?"

"I don't know, I don't remember them well. All I remember is that the guy was kind of wussy and the girl was kind of strong willed." Eve said.

"That's… Kind of not helpful." Tashai commented.

"Well, we'd better set out." Hiruko said, standing up. "My secret base is miles away from here, so the faster we leave, the faster we'll get there."

* * *

"What is this?" Hiruko asked, looking around the destroyed building.

"It looks like someone attacked this place really hard." Elegon said, picking up a book that had been sliced up by claws, before tossing it back onto the table.

"My guess was that someone had a MAJOR battle here." Ten said, looking around.

"Alright, guys, we can't jump to conclusions here." I said. "We don't know what happened."

"Wait, I just remembered something." Hiruko said, walking over to a patch of the wood. "If I recall, there was a hiding place around here…"

Hiruko began kicking his heel down on the floor, which created an echo.

"Ryuko, there should be an opening in the closet." Hiruko said. "Go there, and open the floorboards. There should be a staircase there."

"Yup, it's here." I said, opening the floor up. "Safety shelter."

"Let's check what's down there." Hiruko said, opening the closet door and walking down the steps.

"This is kind of big for a safety shelter." Tashai said, looking around.

"Yes… It feels very large…" Ayumu commented.

"Well, it had to be well equipted to last for a long time." Hiruko said, flicking on the light so we could see how big it was. "There's only one problem, though."

"What's that?" Kin asked.

"The floor boards weren't ripped up, so that means the enemy doesn't know about the hiding place." Hiruko said, looking around. "So, they should still be here, but they aren't…"

"So what are you saying?" Eve asked. "That they left on their own?"

"If they did, it had to be Lauren who left. She's far too impatient. Yuki, on the other hand, would have stayed here like I told him."

"So their names are Lauren and Yuki?" I asked.

"Yes. Lauren Kyoya and Yukito Mitsubayashi." Hiruko said. "The two of them were told to stay here with their partners, as they were too weak to fight yet. Knowing Lauren, she couldn't stand the fact that she was weak and went out to go prove me wrong, and since Yuki is to weak-minded, he was dragged along with her.

"So this place is a dead end." I said.

"Not necessarily." Hiruko said. "Knowing Yuki, he probably left me a message of some kind." Hiruko said, pondering for a while. "It wouldn't be anything to simple, though, so if someone came in and found it, they wouldn't be able to decipher it."

"Alright, so where would it be? This whole place is covered with dust!" I shouted.

"Hm… If I was in his place, where would I hide it…" Hiruko said, thinking for a while.

The rest of us went to work, searching every nook and cranny for whatever message it would be.

"I've got it!" Hiruko said, placing his fist in his hand. "Did any of you find a set of reports about the digidestined?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Elegon asked, holding up a leaflet.

"Yeah, that. It's an information leaflet about the previous digidestined, about their personal bios." Hiruko said. "Give it to me."

"I gave this to him when he was a boy, telling him how important it is." After taking the leaflet, he read over it for a little while, before ripping off the stapled edge, leaving the papers to fall to the ground.

"Look, I need you to examine these papers." Hiruko said. "Do you see the two letters scrawled on the bottom?"

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked. "ADTOTHIVWERRSOOWAREHNGDIEA,DOFER." It doesn't mean anything.

"Take out each of the girls." Hiruko said. "Place them in one pile, and the boys in the other."

"Okay." Eve said, taking the girls, while Elegon took the boys.

"Now, put the girls in alphabetical order by last name, then the boys.

"Alright…" I said. First off, it goes by…

Jami Kimmomiya: WE

Ari Manko: AR

Sakura Manko: EH

Laure Psotlem: EA

Alexaye Argent: DI

Marcus Brighton: NG

Leo Jurata: TO

Kai Kyoya: TH

Jarvais Laze: ER

Hiruko Mitsubayashi: IV

Lori Motonic: ER

Ryuo Rakari: OF

Ren Shimura: SO

Raiji Shokuren: RR

Riyo Takenori: OW

Zakuya Tosen: ,D

Li Yang Zhao: AD

… I still don't get it."

"Write them all down." Hiruko said, getting out a pen before jotting down the letters. "Then, put slashes between the words.

WE/ARE/HEADING/TO/THE/RIVER/OF/SORROW

"The River of Sorrow?" Ten asked. "Where's that?"

"It's a base." Hiruko said, frowning. "A base where Omega Red might be."

"So do you think that the two of them are going after him?" I asked.

"Yes." Hiruko said. "I'm sure of it."

He then stood up. "Which means we don't have a minute to lose!"

"That's right~" A voice said, smiling.

"Lulu!" Eve shouted, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I put a little tracking device in Akira's pocket, so I knew where you guys would be~" Lulu said, smiling. She then jumped down to the bottom of the staircase. "I just didn't think it would be so easy to here the locations of two green little digidestined~"

"Wait." Eve said, walking up to her. "I can't just allow you to leave."

"Aw! I don't want to have to fight you again!" Lulu said. "I always have to fight you! I want to fight someone with skill."

"Alright, fight me!" Kin said, smiling. "I've got skill! But if I win, you have to go out with me!"

"Who's this guy?" Lulu asked. "He's uglier then you are, Eve. And you're pretty bad."

"Why you…" Kin said. "I'm not ugly! I'm very good looking!"

"Yeah, but you look like you just came out of the 80's." Lulu said, sweat-dropping. "I mean, the punk rocker outfit totally went out of style at least twenty years ago. And nobody actually slicks their hair back anymore. I mean, if you were actually a rock star that would be one thing, but you're obviously just a poser who can't play music himself."

"P-poser…" Kin said, falling backwards.

"Lulu, I think you killed him…" Eve said, poking Kin for a while.

"Mistress Haruna, you really should control yourself." Dracomon said.

"Why did you do that to Kin?" Steelmon asked, as Kin rose to his feet again. "He works very hard to look like a rocker!"

"L-looks like…" Kin said, falling backwards.

"Come on, guys, now you're just doing it on purpose." Akira said. "I'm sure if Kin actually put his mind to it, he could play good music. If rock was good music. Which I really don't think it is. Anyway, Lulu, if you want a battle, I'll be happy to battle you."

"Yes." Zorumon said.

"Really? Yay! I get to battle a strong opponent!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Hey, Akira, I already told you that I was going to fight her." Eve said.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked. "We need to win, and I think I'm stronger than you are."

"I know." Eve said. "You're the strongest girl here."

"Right!" Akira exclaimed. "Wait, I think I was just insulted."

"I told you, I'm going to fight her." Eve said, smiling, with an obvious irritation mark on her forehead. "Look, Akira, there are a lot of things you don't know about girls." (Ain't that the truth…)

"Ain't that the truth…" Akira said. "Fine, if you want to battle, go ahead."

"Sorry for Eve's desire to battle…" Piomon said, bowing as best as a bird can.

"Piomon, time for battle!" Eve shouted. "Come on!"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to play with you for a while…" Lulu said, frowning. "But you'll definitely lose."

* * *

Mukuro: So, I tried out a lot of stuff with this chapter, and never got to actually show what the title meant. (Personal setback for me) Anyways, about the two running gags, (Kin being repeatedly shot down and Eve repeatedly calling Akira girl) I think I'm going to keep them for while, as they help lighten the mood of the story, which is getting darker the deeper in you go. I especially like the relationship between Eve and Kin, because Kin is always hitting on her, and she shoots him down a bluntly as possible. I'd like to explore their relationship a bit more, like whether Eve pretends to hate him while secretly liking him, or if she really just hates him. Either way, it's a story best left off to some other time. Anyways, that's another chapter done!

* * *

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, I got the short end of the straw and got sent home. Well, at least I'm safe. Will Eve beat Lulu? Will Kin EVER get a girl to like him? Will the group find Yuki and Lauren? What is the truth behind what happened to that stupid idiot of a husband of mine? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Anger and Sadness, Fire and Water"


	20. Anger and Sadness, Fire and Water

Mukuro: Sorry for the lack of updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 16: Anger and Sadness, Fire and Water

* * *

"This is bad…" Hiruko said. "If those two fight, the result would be catastrophic to the surroundings."

"Hiruko…" I said.

"At best, the surrounding area would be destroyed…" Hiruko said.

"Hiruko…" I repeated.

"What?" Hiruko asked.

"Look."

"Well, it's not that I mean to say that you're not popular with men." Lulu said, smiling. "Most men _prefer_ a woman who seems homely."

"Well, I'm sure that _you're_ popular with men." Eve said, smirking. "From what I've heard about you behind your back…"

"What kind of fight is this?" Hiruko asked.

"A strange one." I commented.

All of a sudden, Piomon and Dracomon evolved to their ultimate forms, and attacked each other. The force of the attack blew the shelter roof to pieces, then the room above it as well, leading to open sky.

"Soenamon, fly into the air!" Eve called to her dog partner. Soenamon flew into the air, and turned around to face Groundramon.

"Piogga de Flamma!" Soenamon shouted, firing a blast of blue flames at Groundramon, who held up the large claws on his back, blocking the flames.

"Giga Crack!" Groundramon shouted, slamming his claws onto the ground, shooting out a shockwave of energy out of the ground, knocking stones into Soenamon.

"Piogga de Onda!" Soenamon shouted, releasing an enormous wave of water at Groundramon, who countered with a Giga Crack.

"Eve, your digimon could have killed us!" Ten shouted.

"Sorry…" Eve said sheepishly.

"Graah!" Groundramon shouted, slamming his claws onto the ground, launching him into the air.

"Scrapless Claw!" Groundramon shouted, slamming the claws on his back into Soenamon, knocking him to the ground, before Groundramon landed on top of him. This caused Soenamon to revert back to Piomon.

"Let's go!" Lulu said, running towards the staircase, and soon, our whole group reached the surface.

"Piomon!" Eve shouted, running over to her partner.

"See?" Lulu said, smirking. "I'm stronger than you are."

"No, you're not." Eve said, frowning. "I care about my digimon, so I'm stronger than you are."

"Do you honestly think you care about your digimon more than I do?" Lulu asked.

"What?" Eve asked, frowning.

"I joined Mephistomon in order to keep Dracomon from being deleted." Lulu said, glaring at Eve. "That's why I fight for him. My partner is important to me, and as such, I have to win."

"Thanks." Eve said, standing up. "Now that you've been straight with me, I can finally respect you."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"And now that you've told me the truth, I can finally fight in order to keep you from turning into even more of a jerk." Eve said, smiling. Then, her digivice began glowing.

"It was bound to happen." Hiruko said, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Biomerge." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Piomon biomerge to Shiguramon!" Piomon said, fusing with Eve. The end result was a humanoid figure in blue armor holding a blue sword.

"Whoa!" Shiguramon said, smiling. "This is so cool!"

"What?" Lulu exclaimed. "I can't even do that!"

"Alright, Lulu, I'm going to defeat you now." Eve said, smiling.

"No, you're not." Lulu said. "I'm not going to let you win!"

"Groundramon digivolve to Brakedramon!" Groundramon shouted, as he grew larger and larger, transforming into a large earth dragon made of stones and metal.

"W-what is that?" Lulu asked, falling to her knees. "My Dracomon… has a form like that?"

"What's wrong?" Tashai asked.

"If I had to guess…" Hiruko started. "I don't think she expected her cute little digimon to digivolve into that monster."

"Yeah, well, neither did I." Eve said. "And I have to fight it."

"Destroyed Rush!" Brakedramon shouted, hitting the earth with his shovels, splitting the ground open.

"Whoa!" Shiguramon shouted, jumping into the air. "Piogga de Squalo!" Shiguramon coated her blade with blue flames, and shot them at Brakedramon, freezing him in place for a few seconds, long enough for Shiguramon to slice into him.

"Infinity Boring!" Brakedramon shouted, drilling towards Shiguramon.

"Tempeste de Squalo!" Shiguramon said, spinning in a circle, creating a tornado of blue flames, which kept Brakedramon at bay, and then slammed the tornado into Brakedramon, knocking him to the ground.

"GRAAAH!" Brakedramon shouted, rising into the air, slamming his claws down onto Shiguramon, who jumped out of the way, causing the claws to shoot a tremor into the ground.

"Brakedramon!" Lulu shouted. "Stop it! Now! If you don't, everyone here could die!"

"Graah!" Brakedramon shouted, slamming his claw at Lulu, who closed her eyes, and held up her arms to protect herself.

* * *

"Mephistomon, what were you planning to do with Lulu?" Rukart asked. "After all, she is one of them."

"I know." Mephistomon said. "But if she plans on betraying us, I always have a contingency plan."

"What?" Rukart asked.

"Upon her digimon digivolving to mega, which she won't do without my permission, her digimon will go on a homicidal rampage, until it destroys everything including her." Mephistomon said, smiling. "And the only way to stop it would be to delete it."

* * *

A few seconds passed, and she opened her eyes, only to see Shiguramon holding up her sword, blocking the shovel claw.

"E-eve? Why would you do something like that?" Lulu asked, shaking.

"You are such a little priss, you know that?" Shiguramon said. "The first thing goes wrong, and you start blubbering like a baby."

"I'm not crying!" Lulu said, glaring at Shiguramon.

"I didn't think so." Shiguramon said, pushing her sword further into the shovel. "Attaco de Squalo."

Brakedramon was frozen in place, and then Shiguramon charged energy into her sword, and sliced into Brakedramon, blowing him to pieces.

"Dracomon!" Lulu sahouted, running over to the pieces of data that were the remains of Brakemon, as they slowly flew upwards to the sky.

"Ryuko, it's time." Zorumon said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"I can use my powers to reformat the data into an egg, but I will need your help."

"Alright." I agreed. "What should I do?"

"Focus your energy into your digivice, and envision a digtal egg forming from the data." Zorumon said. "Since our minds are already connected, it should work."

The data drifting into the air was suddenly frozen in place, and began reformatting itself into the shape of a digital egg, which Lulu picked up.

"It's hard to believe…" Lulu said, looking at the egg in her hands. "I'm back to where it all began…"

"Lulu…" Eve said, reverting back to human form. "Why don't you come with us? If you join us, Mephistomon won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry…" Lulu said. "But I can't come with you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I tried to destroy all of you." Lulu said, looking down sadly. "There's no way I can just help you all now."

"So what now?" Hiruko asked.

"Don't worry." Lulu said, smiling. "I won't go back to Mephistomon. I guess I'll just… Find my own path…"

"But-" Eve started, but Hiruko placed his hand over her mouth.

"I see." Hiruko said, nodding. "But remember, being part of the digidestined means that you will be welcome in this group at all times."

"Thanks, Hiruko…" Lulu said, smiling. "Oh, and Akira, one more thing."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Here's my cell number, along with my e-mail, I've also included…"

"Will you please go?" I asked.

"Got it!" Lulu said, smiling. It was hard to believe that her partner had just tried to kill her.

"Bye, guys…" Lulu said, waving her hand, before walking off into the sunset.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that chapter? As most of you know, most characters that are submitted are self-inserts. Lulu and Eve in particular are also self inserts. And it gets worse when you actually know the people. Most of the arguments those two have are arguments that the real life people have.

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, Eve managed to defeat Lulu, and not only that, she can biomerge. That was easy. It took us what? Thirty, forty chapters before WE were able to biomerge, and then she biomerges in less than twenty? What kind of joke is this? Why do kids these days get handed everything on a silver platter? I remember the day when I had to get up at 10 o'clock in the morning a half hour before I went to sleep, downed a glass of sulpheric acid, went to work 24 hours a day, 8 days a week, and when I got home, my dad would me and dance around my grave singing hallelujah. (Who knows that reference?) Will Lulu join the group? Will Dracomon be revived? What is the truth behind what happened to that stupid idiot of a husband of mine? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Comrades"


	21. Comrades

Mukuro: Thanks for the reviews! Now for the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 17: Comrades

* * *

"I feel kind of bad about Lulu…" Akira said, looking down. "She really didn't deserve that…"

"Hmph." Eve muttered. "She made her choices, so she shouldn't be expecting any pity from me."

"Eve, what's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Lulu is an incredibly selfish girl, who probably had everything handed to her as a child." Eve said.

"So?" I asked.

"Akira, be quiet." Hiruko told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Eve was orphaned as a little girl." Hiruko whispered to me. "So, she must be angry at people who are as selfish as Haruna is."

"I see…" I said, looking down. "And here I thought they were only being like girls."

"So, that's how girls are, huh, Akira?" Tashai asked, smiling.

"Oh, this is bad…" I said, backing up.

* * *

"Alright, so what do I do now?" Lulu asked herself, looking at the desert she was walking through. "I told Eve that I would find myself, but I don't know how to…"

"Hello, Lulu." A voice said, smiling.

"What?" Lulu asked, turning around to face the boy standing behind her. "Oh, Shadamon, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to tell you something interesting." Shadamon said, smiling. "It turns out that Mephistomon has said that you're no longer necessary."

"What?" Lulu asked, taking a step back.

"Well, now that you no longer have a digimon, you're far too much of a liability." Shadamon said, licking his lips. "So, I'm going to consume you, and become stronger."

"What?" Lulu asked. "Why?"

"Because it will make me stronger, of course." Shadamon said, smiling. "But I wouldn't dream of fighting you myself."

"Why not?" Lulu asked.

"Because that's a job for DoruGoramon." Shadamon said, smiling.

"DoruGoramon will destroy you!" DoruGoramon said, raising his flaming claws.

"Lightning Blade!" A voice shouted, as a digimon jumped in from of DoruGoramon, blocking the claws with a blade of electricity.

"What?" Lulu asked, looking at the digimon in front of her.

"Great job, PunkAndromon." Kin said, walking up. "I'm glad we made it in time."

"How did you find me?" Lulu asked.

"Don't underestimate me." Kin said, smirking. "I can smell a pretty lady in trouble no matter how far away."

"Don't touch me, freak." Lulu said, staring at Kin.

"Freak…" Kin muttered, falling to the ground.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, weakling?" Eve asked, scoffing at Lulu. "Someone like you should be stronger, and stop being such a priss."

"I'm not a priss!" Lulu shouted.

"Then why is that the second time someone had to save you, weakling?" Eve asked, sneering.

"Eve, you could try to not be mean…" I said. But she just wouldn't listen, and kept cutting into her with harsh words and jibes.

"Alright, split up, you two." Hiruko said, stepping in between the two of them.

"Well, well, well." Shadamon said, glaring at us. "It looks like the cavalry has arrived."

"DoruGoramon will destroy!" DoruGoramon said, glaring at us.

"Easy, boy." Shadamon said, holding up his hand. "You'll get your chance. But first, I need to settle an old score."

"An old score?" I asked.

"You damaged my pride once before, human." Shadamon said, glaring at Elegon. "You were the first human to actually tie against me. ME! But now, I shall remove that blemish, and your head, at the same time!"

"Wait, are you talking to me?" Elegon asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course!" Shadamon shouted.

"Oh, sorry. Who are you again?"

"What?" Shadamon shouted. "How can you forget me? I nearly defeated you, if it hadn't been for that mans interference."

"Look, I don't know who you are." Elegon said, raising his arms. "But I'm very sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Sorry? You're sorry for damaging my pride?" Shadamon asked, laughing. "That's funny. You're going to be sorry, alright. You'll have plenty of time to be sorry in the other world."

"Look, I'm not in any shape to fight." Elegon said. "A while ago I fought this really strong guy, and he drained all my energy."

"Are you serious?" Tashai asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elegon asked.

"Never mind…" Tashai sighed.

"Alright, if you want a fight, I'll fight you!" Kin said, smiling.

"No thanks." Shadamon said. "You seem to be too weak to be a challenge to me."

"Really?" Kin asked, smiling. "I think I can prove you wrong."

"Listen, human." Shadamon said. "There is no way someone like you can defeat someone like me."

"Well, I don't need to beat you." Kin said, smiling. "I just need to stall you."

"You can twist it however you want." Shadamon said. "But you don't have a chance."

"Really?" Kin said, holding up his digivice.

"PunkAndromon digivolve to WarAndromon!" PunkAndromon shouted, growing larger, and turning into an armored digimon with large weapons.

"Gatling Barrage!" WarAndromon shouted, firing rounds out of his gatling guns, shooting straight at Shadamon.

"What, is that it?" Shadamon asked, as the bullets hit struck right through his body, which then reshaped back to his normal form.

"Trying to his this guy is like trying to smash water!" WarAndromon shouted. "I don't know what sort of crazy attack this guy's using, but I'm going to copy it!"

"Copy it?" Tashai asked.

"WarAndromon has a special attack called Copy-Paste!" Kin said, smiling. "He can copy any attack, and throw it right back at them!"

"Foolish." Shadamon said, transforming his arm into a blade, charging up and slicing into WarAndromon. "This is no attack. Now that I have achieved my new form, my body is a shapeless form which I can solidify into any shape I want. Trying to attack me with a physical thing like bullets would be a futile as you said."

"Well, if bullets don't work, then how about this?" WarAndromon shouted. "Atomic Ray!"

WarAndromon charged his hands with energy, and then fired a red and blue laser directly at Shadamon.

"Doru DJINN!" DoruGoramon shouted, firing a shockwave of energy at Shiguramon, who leapt out of the way at the last second.

"Attaco de Squalo!" Shiguramon shouted, slamming her sword into DoruGoramon, stunning it for a few seconds.

_Why am I so weak?_ Lulu asked herself. _Eve is fighting that monster DoruGoramon for me, while that Kin guy is fighting an even bigger monster, Shadamon. Why am I so weak? Why can't I just stand up and fight for myself?_

Suddenly, Lulus' forgotten digivice began glowing. Then, the egg she was holding so tightly onto began glowing as well, settling down to reveal Dracomon.

"Draco...mon?" Lulu asked, looking at the small dragon in her arms.

"Of course!" Dracomon said, smiling.

"Alright, no more acting weak." Lulu said, standing up. "We need to fight for ourselves now!"

"Dracomon biomerge to Slayerdramon!" Dracomon shouted, fusing with Lulu to form an enormous dragon digimon.

"Whoa, what is this?" Lulu asked, looking at her new body. "But couldn't I at least have a female body, not a male body?"

"Oh, stop whining." Shiguramon said, smirking. "Let's see what that new form of yours can do."

"Well, if you insist!" Slayerdramon said, smiling. "First form: Tenryuzanha!" Slayerdramon began rotating at a high speed, before slamming the broadsword down into DoruGoramon.

"Second form: Shoryuzanpa!" Slayer dramon knocked DoruGoramon into the air, then charged energy into her sword, firing a wave of draconic energy into DoruGoramon.

"And for the finishing touch, third form: Koryuzanba!" Slayerdramon leapt into the air, then wrapped the flexible broadsword around DoruGoramon, charging the sword with energy. She then whipped the sword downwards, releasing DoruGoramon, who slammed into the ground, deleting on impact.

"Perfect." Slayerdramon said, landing on the ground lightly.

"Hm." Shadamon said, putting his hand to his chin. "DoruGoramon was a very strong digimon. It seems I should report to Mephistomon for now."

"Oh no you don't!" WarAndromon shouted, lunging at Shadamon, but Shadamon had already disappeared into the shadows.

"Well, I guess we can call that a victory then, right?" Hiruko said, smiling.

"I guess." I said, smiling.

"Well, it was fun to fight with you guys for once, but I'm afraid I have to be going!" Lulu said, as she and Dracomon separated.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Ten asked. "Wouldn't it be safer with us?"

"Maybe, but I'm not one of you."

"Argh! Stop being so selfish!" Eve shouted, grabbing onto Lulu by the shoulders, spinning her around. "Why do you have to be like this? Aren't you just running away from your own weakness?"

"What…?" Lulu asked, completely blown away from Eves' rather rushed chastisement.

"Look, just because of what happened before, you shouldn't think you're an unfit digidestined!" Eve shouted, jabbing a finger into Lulus' face. "So you couldn't control your digimon. So you couldn't stop him from being deleted. So what? Are you just going to give up because of pathetic excuses like that? If you are, then you're an even bigger coward then I thought you were!"

"Look, you yelling at me is one thing." Lulu said, glaring at Eve. "But what right do you have to call me a coward?"

"Well, it looks like Eve was just the person to talk some sense into Lulu." I said, smiling.

"Yup." Hiruko said, smiling. "When I see the two of them like that, I think that everything will be okay between them. Now help me separate them before they kill eachother."

* * *

Mukuro: Okay, first off, let me say one thing. In the third season of digimon, Renamon said somewhere that digimon don't have genders. However, in other generations, they refer to digimon as "he" and "she" all the time. So, the creators are basically compromising their own words. I'm going to say digimon do have genders, because I'm sure we can come up with at least twenty that were supposed to be one gender only.

Jami: time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, Lulu is one of the digidestined now. And she can biomerge. I didn't biomerge until chapter what? 45? And she's able to in chapter eighteen? What's up with that? Well, anyways, what is up with Shadamon? Will Elegon ever remember someone he fought FIVE CHAPTER AGO? Will we ever learn what Omega Red is planning to do? What about Mephistomon? How will Akira defeat the two of them? And what is their relationship with eachother? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Old Friends"


	22. Old Friends

Mukuro: Alright, I've finally updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and that goes for the action figures, videogames, cards, and everything else.

Digimon: Illuminated Dusk

Chapter 18: Old Friends

* * *

"Right now, we have a problem." Hiruko said. "Since Elegon decided to go out and find more comrades along with Tashai and Ten, we don't have many people strong enough to fight. Lulu and Eve are no good, seeing as how they just left biomerge."

"So we need to find someone more capable of fighting?" I asked.

"Yeah… but I can't think of anyone else…" Hiruko said. "We only have Kin and Ayumu, and Kin's… well…"

"I'm what?" Kin asked.

"Never mind." Hiruko said. "Anyways, we need to find someone powerful."

"Wait, I know someone who is powerful!" Lulu said, smiling. "But he's a little…"

"Well, as long as he's strong, I think he'll be perfect." Hiruko said. "But where is he?"

"Last time I met with him, he lived in the city area." Lulu said, smiling. She stood up from where they were seated around the campfire, and looked at her digivice. "That's about two days walk from here."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Do we have to continue walking again? Can't we rest first?"

"No." Hiruko said. "Let's go."

"Darn it…" I muttered, standing up. Can't I please get a break?

* * *

"Can't I please get a break?" I asked. "We've been walking all day."

"Fine, we can take a break." Hiruko said. "You can sit there, and when you're ready, we can keep going."

"Sounds great…" I said, lying down on the ground.

"Ryuko, you shouldn't be lying around." Zorumon told me. "We really should be going."

"Fine… But give me five minutes." I said. "I really need to let these cramps wear off."

* * *

"So this is the city?" Eve asked, looking around. "It looks really dismal."

"Well, it's been abandoned for quite some time." Lulu said. "But he should be around here somewhere."

"Well, I don't often get visitors." A voice from behind us said. We turned around to see who was standing there. Believe it or not, it was another person.

"Kaien!" Lulu said, smiling. "You still have that annoying habit of sneaking up on people!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The man, Kaien, said, yawning. He was probably in his late thirties early forties, and had black hair. Beyond that, he was smoking a cigarette, and the fumes were very… bad.

"So, you're Kaien." Hiruko said, holding up his good hand. "You have a last name?"

"Kyosuke. Kaien Kyosuke." Kaien said, smiling, taking Hiruko's hand. "And it's good to see you again."

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Once upon a time." Hiruko said, bitterly.

"Well, if you guys don't have anything to do, you can come stay in my house for a while." Kaien said, smiling. "It's not much, but at least it has AC."

"After walking around in the desert, that would be great!" Eve said, smiling. Kaien led us into his house, which, while broken down, was better than being in the hot sunlight.

* * *

That night…

"Well, I really didn't expect to see you here, that's for sure." Kaien said. He and Hiruko were standing atop of his house, leaning against the railing.

"That's for sure." Hiruko said. "So that's your assumed name now? Couldn't you have chosen one a little different than your real one?"

"So we meet each other again for the first time in five years and you just mock me?" Kaien asked. "That's nice."

"Listen, Kai, if you want to change your name and live somewhere else with no responsibilities, that's fine." Hiruko said, glaring at Kaien. "But you should know what's happening to the digital world."

"I know, alright." Kaien said, flicking some ashes from his cigarette. "Unlike you, I was there. I saw everything." He put the cigarette to his lips, removed it, and blew some smoke out into the air.

"So you were there." Hiruko said. "So how are you even alive? Everyone there that day died."

"Yeah, but I was the smart one there." Kaien said. "Once The Origin emerged, I knew we didn't have a chance. So I ran."

"You ran?" Hiruko asked incredulously. "You ran and abandoned your duties as a digidestined and left your friends to their fates?"

"Yeah." Kaien said, bitterly. "I ran, ran, ran…"

Hiruko slammed his fist in Kaien's face, knocking him to the ground.

"I suppose I deserved that…" Kaien muttered, standing up, brushing himself off. "But with a little girl at home with her mother, there was no way I was going to die there…"

"So instead of dying, you just ran away from your duties, your responsibilities, and everything you chose to protect?" Hiruko asked. "I can't believe you."

"I know I'm scum." Kaien said. "I've been one ever since I abandoned them. But at least I was there, unlike you. How long are you going to grieve over the past? What's done is done."

"I know." Hiruko said. "But you didn't smoke last time I saw you. It seems like I'm not the only one still grieving."

"You got that right." Kaien said, putting out his cigarette. "So how's my daughter, anyway? I didn't see her in your little group."

"That's the problem." Hiruko said. "It seems that she's currently missing."

"Missing?" Kaien exclaimed. "How?"

"Well, when I went to check on them, she and Yuki were gone."

"Is that so?" Kaien asked, shaking. "When I see that brat again, I'm going to beat him up so badly…"

"So where's Veemon?" Hiruko asked, changing the subject.

"Veemon… was deleted." Kaien said. "Right now, he's probably been reborn in primary village."

"I see…" Hiruko said. "I'm not going to ask you to come with us on our quest."

"Really? Why not?" Kaien asked.

"Because you're not strong enough." I said, walking out of the entrance to the rooftop.

"So when did you get here?" Hiruko asked, not turning around.

"Just a little while ago." I said. "You're Kai, aren't you?"

"Smart kid." Kaien said, smiling.

"You were at my fathers' funeral." I said.

"I was." Kaien said, smiling sadly. "I figured it was the least I could have done."

"Listen, I didn't know my father very well, but I think that he would have forgiven you for what you've done." I said. "Somehow, after hearing about him, I think that's the kind of man he was."

"I said it before, but you're a smart kid." Kaien said. "You've got some pretty big shoes to fill, you know that?"

* * *

"What? Why aren't you coming with us?" Lulu asked.

"Sorry, but I have things to do, you know." Kaien said, smiling. "I just can't."

"Well, we must be going." Hiruko said, smiling. "It was good to see you again, 'Kaien'."

"Always a pleasure." Kaien said, smiling. As I began to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Akira, I think Hiruko's hiding something from you." Kaien whispered to me, before releasing my arm.

* * *

Mukuro: Foreshadowing! What will happen next?

Jami: Next time, on Digimon: Brightly lit Dusk. So, the story is getting more and more complicated! What happened to the previous digidestined? What does Hiruko know? What could he be planning? Where does Mephistomon fit into all this? What will Kaien do next? Maybe you'll find out the answers next time in "Cold As Ice"


End file.
